Changing Destiny
by freedomisjustalie
Summary: ¿Qué harías si pudieras volver al pasado? Katniss es una mujer que lo tiene todo en la vida: éxito, dinero y… ¿amor? Lleva casada con su marido veinte años y últimamente no hacen más que discutir haciendo que sus diferencias salgan a flote. El destino le dará una segunda oportunidad para corregir sus errores. ¿Lo aprovechará o simplemente cometerá los mismos errores?
1. CAPITULO 1

**Inspirada en:**** Marry Him If You Dare/Future's Choice (KBS)**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

¿Qué harías si pudieses volver al pasado? Katniss es una mujer que lo tiene todo en la vida: éxito, dinero y… ¿amor? Lleva casada con su marido veinte años y recién se da cuenta si su matrimonio fue un tanto precipitado. Sin embargo, el destino le dará una segunda oportunidad para corregir sus errores. ¿Lo aprovechará? ¿O simplemente cometerá los mismos errores de siempre?

* * *

**CHANGING DESTINY**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

_**18 de Febrero, 2036**_

-Lo siento, señora. –me responde la secretaria de mi marido. –Su marido tuvo que atender a una reunión muy importante… si quiere en cuanto salga le aviso que ha llamado.

-Claro… -murmuro. –Gracias.

-Lo siento mucho, señora.

Ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprendo. Puede que quizás tuve la vaga esperanza de que mi marido cancelaría cualquier reunión para estar juntos el día de hoy, pero como siempre, su trabajo es mucho más importante que yo. Suspiro pesadamente… cuando se entere Madge, me caerá una buena charla de "ya te lo dije".

-Hola, llamo por la reserva de esta noche. –me sirvo una copa de vino. –Sí, soy yo Greg, al final cenaremos aquí en casa… -miento a mi amigo, dueño del restaurante donde supuestamente mi marido y yo íbamos a cenar. –Gracias por todo, Greg. Siento las molestias.

Enciendo el equipo de música y suena la melodía rompiendo el silencio en esta gigantesca casa.

_She wore Blue Velvet_

_Bluer than velvet was the night_

_Softer than satin was the light_

_From the stars_

_She wore blue velvet_

_Bluer than velvet were her eyes_

_Warmer than May her tender sighs_

_Love was ours_

Sonrío ante la ironía… aún recuerdo cuando esta canción se convirtió en _nuestra_ canción. Los dos bailábamos al son de la música, envolviéndonos en la letra…

_Ours a love I held tightly_

_Feeling the rapture grow_

_Like a flame burning brightly_

_But when she left gone was the glow of_

_Blue Velvet_

_But in my heart there'll always be_

_Precious and warm a memory through the years_

_And I still can see Blue Velvet through my tears_

Y pensar que en ese entonces ambos éramos felices. Veinte años después… nos convertimos en _esto._

¿Qué habré hecho mal para que mi matrimonio acabe de esta manera? Los dos estábamos tan enamorados, tan felices… tan seguros de querer pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Él era el amor de vida… ¿acaso es imposible que vuelva a serlo? Lo amo, pero… ¿era él el indicado para mí?

Termino mi copa de vino y me levanto a por otra. Justo comienza a sonar el teléfono, por un momento mi corazón salta de emoción, ¿será él? ¿Se habrá acordado de nuestros planes hoy? Como un adolescente corro a contestar emocionada.

-¿Hola? –respondo.

-¿Katniss? –el mundo cae en mis pies.

-Madge.

-¿No te ibas a cenar fuera? –me pregunta, aunque en realidad ella ya lo sabía desde un principio. –Dime por favor que…

-Tenías razón… no pudo hacerme un hueco. –murmuro. –Pero no importa, ya estoy acostumbrada.

-Katniss… -dice con tristeza. -¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, te recojo en media hora. Iba a ir con Johanna a por una salida de chicas. Dice que ha descubierto un sitio genial.

-¿En serio Madge? Esas cosas son para jóvenes… -murmuro. Ella siempre sabe cómo hacerme sonreír.

-Perdona pero nosotras somos jóvenes. –aclara, fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Tenemos cuarenta y seis años… -suelto, golpeándonos a ambas la realidad.

-Eres una aguafiestas. –dice. –Venga, anímate. Ya que ibas a salir, hazlo con tus amigas que seguro lo pasas mejor con nosotras.

-Eso nunca lo he puesto en duda. –le digo. –Está bien, estaré lista.

-Genial. Te veo entonces. –puedo ver su sonrisa. –Te quiero, Kat.

-Y yo a ti. –cuelgo.

Supongo que no tengo más remedio que ir con las locas de mis amigas. Esa proposición era para aceptarlo por las buenas, como he hecho ahora mismo, o por las malas, es decir, con ellas dos agarrándome de los pelos.

Intento arreglarme lo mejor que puedo en treinta minutos. Me pongo el vestido color beige que había preparado para la cena de hoy y unos zapatos con un poquito de tacón. Me recojo el pelo en una coleta de lado dejando caer mis ondas en mi hombro derecho y me pongo unos pendientes y pulsera a juego que me regaló mi marido el año pasado por olvidarse de asistir en mi conferencia. Me aplico un poco de maquillaje y bajo en la sala de estar para esperar a mis amigas.

Me pregunto si él seguirá en esa reunión. ¿Debería llamarlo una vez más antes de irme con mis amigas? Digo, a lo mejor le pillo saliendo de su oficina justo ahora y al final me pide que salgamos. Soñar es gratis, ¿no?

-Hola, Marie. –saludo. –Soy yo de nuevo, ¿ya está libre mi marido?

-Menos mal que llama ahora, señora. –en su voz distingo una sonrisa. –Acaba de salir, le iba a decir ahora su llamada pero ya está aquí. Se lo paso encantada.

-Gracias, Marie. –suspiro. Esto está mucho mejor, verás la cara de Madge cuando le diga que al final la cena sigue en pie.

-Por cierto, señora. Felicidades, veinte años es increíble.

-Te has acordado, muchas gracias Marie. –agradezco.

-Ahora la paso.

Escucho un pitido. Y después su voz.

-Hola. –me saluda.

-Hola. Te llamé hace una hora… Marie me dijo que estabas en una reunión.

-¿Ah sí? –murmura. -¿Y por qué no me ha dicho nada?

-Me dijo que acabas de salir de esa reunión, te lo iba a decir ahora pero me adelanté llamando de nuevo. –explico.

-Ahh… ¿y bien? –pregunta.

¿Y bien qué?

-Tenemos…bueno, teníamos una cena hoy. ¿Recuerdas? –mi pecho comienza a estrujarse.

-Cierto. –suelta. –Lo siento, se me había olvidado. Podemos ir mañana, cancelaré todas mis citas por la tarde.

-Es que… yo me preguntaba si puedes llegar ahora. –murmuro.

-¿Ahora? ¿No te parece un poco tarde para cenar? Mejor mañana, es sólo una cena.

Cómo no. Se le ha olvidado. No sé por qué sigo mintiéndome a mí misma. Soy una masoquista… una masoquista que sigue creyendo que todo esto puede volver a como era antes.

-¿Sigues ahí Katniss? Perdona pero era una reunión muy importante… mañana. Yo reservo en el mismo sitio de siempre. –sigue hablando mientras las lágrimas ya abarcan toda mi mejilla.

-Hoy es nuestro aniversario. Llevamos veinte años casados para ser exactos. –le digo, con voz rasposa.

Silencio en la otra línea. Espero que te sientas culpable por la mujer que te espera en casa. Cabrón.

-Yo… Katniss… lo siento. –murmura. "Lo siento", como siempre.

-Creí que este año te acordarías, incluso hice el reservado en un lugar especial para nosotros… estoy cansada… estoy cansada de esperarte, estoy cansada tus disculpas, estoy cansada de ti… -lloro. –Ya no puedo más…

-Es sólo un aniversario… -dice. –Ya te he dicho lo siento.

-Es sólo un aniversario. –repito sus palabras. –Y cuando cumplamos el cincuenta aniversario… ¿también será un simple aniversario? Sólo son cincuenta años junto al hombre barra mujer que amo… ¡vete a la puñetera mierda!

-Está bien… mi error, mi culpa.

-Siempre es tu culpa. ¿Sabes qué? Olvida lo que te he dicho sobre los cincuenta años… dudo que lleguemos… me voy, estoy cansada de discutir contigo.

-Mejor hablamos en casa. –me dice.

-Voy a salir. –le digo.

-¿A estas horas? ¿Dónde? Espérame en casa…

-No pienso esperarte más… voy a salir… ya veré si vuelvo o no.

-¡Katniss! –grita y cuelgo.

Me seco las lágrimas e intento poner mi mejor cara de dignidad. El timbre de la puerta suena y mando a una de las asistentas a abrir mientras me retoco en el baño. Ellas no pueden verme así de decaída, de hecho, pienso hacer todo tipo de locuras que me planteen esta noche. Si tan sólo pudiera desaparecer como el polvo lo haría… con tal de no ver la cara de mi querido marido.

-Katniss, te ves espléndida. –silba Madge desde la sala. -¿Lista para divertirte?

-Ahora. Sí. –asiento.

El lugar propuesto por Johanna es simplemente increíble. Es un bar restaurante muy chic, elegante y bastante adecuado para nosotras. Sinceramente ya me estaba imaginando a mí misma con mis dos amigas locas en una discoteca llena de adolescentes en pleno desarrollo… la idea me aterrorizaba pero por el día que llevo la idea me importaba muy poco con tal de salir de casa.

-Hola, la reserva está a nombre de Mason. Sí, Cato Mason. –sonríe Johanna al maître.

-Bienvenida, señora Mason. Su marido nos dijo que reservemos la mejor mesa para usted. Adelante, por favor señoras. –nos ofrece el señor educadamente mientras entramos en el local.

-¿Cato hizo la reserva? –pregunta Madge.

-Sí, lo tiene que hacer él sí quiero que me den una mesa en un local abarrotado haciendo la reserva el mismo día…

Sonrío a Johanna. Simplemente Cato es un sol. A los dos siempre se les ve como recién casados… bueno, técnicamente fueron los últimos en casarse. Primero fueron Gale y Madge, después yo y el cabrón de mi marido y el círculo terminó con Johanna y Cato.

-Influencia Hawthorne… todo este mundo funciona con influencia… -murmuro hacia Madge pero haciendo referencia a Johanna.

-No tengo la culpa que mi marido sea un hombre poderoso… -suelta Johanna con tono superior, algo que no le queda por cierto.

-_No… él no es el adecuado para mí. Vivimos en dos mundos diferentes… seguro que hay un montón de mujeres millonarias que andan detrás de él, esas sí que son las adecuadas para él… _-Madge realiza una magnífica imitación de Johanna cuando ella descubrió que el chico que estaba enamorada de ella era un millonario.

-Y mírala ahora… qué cambiada está… ahora le da alergia la ropa que no es de temporada. –me río con Madge.

-Perdona, sigo siempre la misma. Y yo jamás me dejaría deslumbrar por el dinero de Cato. Lo amo a él… no su dinero. –y aquí está de vuelta la Johanna de siempre. –Por cierto, ¿qué tal le va a Eric en Londres?

-Él muy bien… -murmura Madge. –Su padre y yo echándole mucho de menos…

-Eso es normal… -sonrío. –Aún recuerdo cuando Helena se fue a estudiar en París… y ya ni os cuento cuando Ethan decidió irse de casa…

Puede que ahora mismo odie a mi marido… pero él me dio los dos regalos más preciosos que tengo en la vida: mis hijos. Helena es la mayor, ahora está trabajando en un editorial aquí en San Francisco… según ella quiere seguir mis pasos. De hecho, siempre la he considerado un _mini_ yo. Mientras tanto, está mi bebé Ethan. Bueno, él ya no es tan bebé porque este año ha comenzado la Universidad y se ha trasladado a Los Ángeles para estudiar en UCLA. Por esa razón la casa se ha sentido más vacía ahora más que nunca. Mis hijos están al tanto de los problemas que tenemos sus padres… pero siempre intentamos que lo que sepan sea la parte superficial…

-Sigo diciendo que los dos deberíais mudaros en otro sitio más pequeño… no quiero decir que vendáis la casa donde habéis construido vuestra familia. Simplemente digo que esa casa es demasiado grande para vosotros… teniendo en cuenta los problemas… -dice Johanna.

-Johanna… no… -Madge la interrumpe negando con la cabeza.

-Quizás un sitio más pequeño os ayude a comunicaros mejor… -sigue Johanna agarrándome la mano. –Pero pase lo que pase, Madge y yo estamos aquí…

-Y nunca pondremos en duda la decisión que hagas… -suelta Madge.

-Gracias… os quiero mucho… pero ahora mismo no quiero hablar sobre eso. Estoy aquí para despejarme… ¿podréis hacer que olvide todos mis problemas durante un par de horas?

-Eso seguro… pero no podemos hacer sin alcohol. –me guiña el ojo Johanna. -¡Camarero! Tres _Cosmopolitan_ por favor.

Y así lo han hecho mis amigas. Mis amigas no han parado de hablar desde que terminamos nuestro cuarta _Cosmopolitan_, lástima que estar con la chispa hace que el tiempo pase un poco más rápido de lo normal. De repente el camarero deposita un pequeño folleto en nuestra mesa. Las tres nos giramos y agarramos el papel para leerlo.

-Descubre tu futuro… vuelve al pasado. –recita Madge leyendo el folleto plateado. -¿Qué será esto?

-Creo que es un espectáculo o algo así… -murmura Johanna. –No… espera… es una adivina… seguramente para leerte el futuro. –exclama.

-¿Leer el futuro? –pregunto, curiosa. –Suena interesante.

Mis dos amigas se giran a verme.

-¿Quieres ir? –pregunta Madge sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no? –me levanto. Creo que el alcohol me está afectando un poco demasiado.

-¿En serio? –pregunta también Johanna.

-¡Que sí! –exclamo. -¿Dónde es?

Llamamos al camarero y éste nos lleva a una sala del restaurante… esto se ve muy a lo clarividente… además ya podemos oler a inciensos y velas aromáticas. ¿En qué me habré metido? El camarero nos dice que esperamos a que no llamen para entrar, pero sólo puede entrar una a la vez, eso es fácil ya que yo soy la única quién quiere hacerse la valiente y entrar. Suena la voz de una mujer, grave, comienzo a tener miedo.

-Vamos, Katniss. –me animan mis amigas.

Abro poco a poco la puerta y me encuentro con una habitación sólo iluminada con velas. Hay una mesa en el centro y dos sillas puestas de frente. Una está ocupada por una señora vestida con un manta, al menos eso me parece… vale, esto que voy a hacer es muy extraño. Además, nadie puede saber el futuro de otra persona… ni siquiera la misma persona puede saber su futuro.

-Siéntate. –me ofrece la mujer.

-Hola. –la saludo, quizás yo no, el alcohol.

-No hables, puedes romper el aura… -me dice y cierra los ojos. Inspira y espira. –Eres alguien interesante.

-¿Gracias? –respondo.

-Shhh… te digo que no hables. –me regaña.

Iba a decirla perdón pero en vez de eso me siento callada en la silla libre.

-Tú no quieres saber tu futuro… -me dice, creo que no me pregunta sino más bien una afirmación.

La miro fijamente.

-Me puedes responder, hija.

-Ahh… bueno… pues… creo que nadie puede saber el futuro de alguien. No es por insultar a su profesión pero… simplemente… bueno… que yo no creo en estas cosas. –balbuceo.

Me sonríe.

-Bien… ya que no crees en que yo te pueda mostrar tu futuro, ¿qué te parece si te muestro tu pasado? Así al menos sabrás que estoy diciendo la verdad y no estoy mintiendo… -se encoge de hombros.

Qué puedo perder, ¿cierto?

-Está bien, adelante.

Me mira fijamente y después cierra los ojos. Siento como si de repente hubiera comenzado a entrar aire en la habitación, ¿habrán apagado la calefacción?

-Trabajabas en un editorial, tenías veintiún años cuando tuviste tu primer trabajo. Aguantaste allí hasta que cumpliste los veinticuatro y te mudaste aquí, en San Francisco. –me dice y se me amplían los ojos. -¿Tengo razón o no?

Sí, responde mi consciente. ¿Cómo demonios sabe eso?

-¿Cómo…sabe usted eso? –pregunto. –Ahh… se lo han dicho mis amigas… -me río. Ya sabía yo que esto es poco raro.

-¿Y saben tus amigas que la cicatriz que tienes en la muñeca derecha fue porque tu padrastro te empujó en las escaleras y te clavaste un trozo de cristal?

Me quedo sin aliento… no, ellas definitivamente no saben eso. La única persona que lo sabe es mi madre y está descansando en paz al igual que el maldito de su ex marido. Ni siquiera lo sabe mi marido. Entonces la vidente comienza a llamarme la atención.

-Ya veo que no… ¿quieres seguir escuchando? –me pregunta y asiento como tonta. –Bien… tus primeros meses aquí en San Francisco fueron un tanto aburridos, todo era trabajo y casa…

Cada vez comienzo a respirar de manera más errática. Aún no me creo que esto esté pasando.

-Hasta que los conociste… -susurra. –A ellos dos… ¿o me equivoco?

Ahora sí que dejo de respirar. Ya han pasado veinte años desde que eso sucedió. Yo… elegí a mi marido, no casamos, tuvimos dos hijos y… el resto ya lo sabe todo el mundo.

-Tuviste dos grandes amores, Katniss. –ahora pronuncia mi nombre. No recuerdo habérselo dicho. –Pero tú elegiste a uno de ellos… fuiste feliz con él… pero ahora dudas que él sea el adecuado para ti.

Tengo ganas de acurrucarme en mi cama y dormir, soñar que todo esto no haya pasado. ¿Cómo sabe todo esto?

-¿Qué pasarías si pudieras volver al pasado? –de repente me pregunta. -¿Te gustaría cambiar el rumbo de tu vida?

Me mira fijamente y no sé si reírme o directamente salir corriendo.

-¿Me está tomando el pelo? –le pregunto.

-Me caes bien, niña. –me dice. ¿Niña? –Eres la única persona que ha durado aquí más de quince minutos, eso significa que una parte de mí me cree, y lamentablemente la otra mitad aún sigue en duda.

-Por favor dígame que todo esto es una broma de mis amigas… -la digo.

-Aún no has respondido mi pregunta.

-¿Hay alguna cámara escondida aquí?

-Katniss, no pasa nada si me crees. –sonríe. –Sólo responde mi pregunta.

-La única cosa que puedo hacer para cambiar el rumbo de mi vida es divorciarme de mi marido. No necesito volver al pasado para enamorarme de él una segunda vez y volver a vivir el infierno de estos últimos años. ¿Eso responde a su pregunta?

La señora me mira perpleja. Pero después me sonríe como si quisiera consolarme. Genial, ahora hasta una desconocida sabe mis problemas matrimoniales.

-¿Tomarías la oportunidad de cambiar el rumbo de tu vida de otra manera? –me vuelve a preguntar.

¿De verdad no se piensa dar por vencida? Además, no sé qué sigo haciendo aquí… pero es como si algo me retuviera.

-¿Y qué manera es esa? –pregunto.

-Viajar al pasado. –responde como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¿Está hablando en serio? Ya le he dicho que no quiero volver a vivir toda la mierda una segunda vez…

-No vas a hacer eso, niña. –niega con la cabeza. –Puedo mandarte al pasado para que corrijas cosas que pienses que es el culpable de la vida que llevas…

-¿Quiere decir que… me va a mandar al pasado para no casarme con mi marido?

-Si eso es lo que quieres hacer… -se ríe. –Aunque seguramente no es lo que quieres de verdad…

-¿Entonces qué quiere que haga? –pregunto. Por dios, esta conversación es de locos.

-Ya te lo explicaré más adelante… -me sonríe. -¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Esto es de locos… -murmuro riéndome de mí misma. –Está bien, veamos si usted puede resolver mis problemas…

Y que me cobre unos quinientos dólares por esta "consulta". Creo que aceptar es la única manera de salir de aquí…

-Sabía que ibas a aceptar. –cómo no señora, usted es una "vidente". –Ahora ya puedes salir por la puerta donde entraste… y cuando tengas alguna duda… sabrás dónde encontrarme… -sonríe.

¿Ya? ¿Ya está? ¿No se supone que me va a enviar al pasado? Vaya tontería y pérdida de tiempo… y pensar que aceptando era la única manera para que me dejara salir. Me despido de ella con un asentimiento de cabeza, que por cierto, me da vueltas.

-Encantada de conocerte, Katniss Everdeen. –me despide y me doy la vuelta de golpe. –Porque ahora vuelves a ser Everdeen, ya sabes, soltera.

Decido no hacerla mucho caso y camino con pasos más rápidos para salir de aquí cuanto antes. Abro la puerta y la cierro detrás de mí. Ahora mismo tengo unas ganas de estrangular a Madge y a Johanna por hacerme esto, porque seguro que todo es un plan de ellas. Bueno, al menos han logrado que me despeje un rato. Ahora mismo solo quiero ir a mi casa y dormir en mi cama, esté o no mi marido.

Me doy la vuelta suspirando exhaustivamente y me congelo. Espera… ¿dónde están mis amigas? ¿Y el pasillo del restaurante? ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo en una habitación…? Espera… ese… ése poster me suena… y esa mesilla… y esa cama.

Estoy no es gracioso. Tampoco he tardado tanto ahí dentro como para que monten mi habitación en mi antiguo apartamento. ¿Hasta dónde piensan llegar las locas de mis amigas? Mejor le diré unas cuantas palabras a la señora vidente. Abro la puerta por donde salí y casi me da algo… ¿dónde está la habitación?

¡¿Por qué demonios sólo hay un pequeño armario?!

¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar… esto ya no es gracioso y definitivamente se están pasando. ¿Será todo una sorpresa de mi marido? Vale, no.

-¡Katniss! –oigo una voz conocida. ¡Madge! -¡Katniss, vamos!

¡Lo sabía! ¡Já! Seguramente habrán visto la cara de lerda que he puesto y les he dado pena. Camino hacia la puerta de "mi habitación" y salgo al… ¿pasillo?

-¡Ya voy! –contesta otra voz.

Camino ahora más rápido hacia el pasillo… vale, esto ya me está asustando. ¿De verdad han recreado todo mi antiguo apartamento para gastarme una broma? Me asomo ligeramente en la sala de estar… y lo que veo allí es una cosa imposible. Surreal. No, definitivamente todo esto NO ES REAL.

-Ya estoy lista, Madge. Vámonos.

¡Esa soy yo! ¡Veinte años atrás!

* * *

Mi primera historia aquí en FF, espero que les guste y sean buenos conmigo :)

_**-freedomisjustalie**_


	2. CAPITULO 2

**Inspirada en:**** Marry Him If You Dare/Future's Choice (KBS)**

* * *

**A/N:**

**KATNISS (A) POV: Katniss del pasado (24 años)**

**KATNISS (B) POV: Katniss del futuro (46 años)**

* * *

**CHANGING DESTINY**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

**KATNISS (A) POV**

* * *

_**21 de Octubre, 2014**_

Quién iba a decir que después de tantos años al fin lograría salir de ese maldito pueblo y vivir en una gran ciudad como San Francisco para vivir mis sueños, bueno al menos para perseguirlos.

Trabajo en una editorial, en el _Editorial Twelve_, hace unos dos meses. Recibo un buen sueldo y aunque ahora mismo no estoy haciendo lo que más me gusta al menos estoy a unos cuantos pasos de ella haciendo este trabajo. Trabajo como asistente de uno de los Editores Jefe, sé que no es mucha cosa pero un buen sueldo siempre se agradece.

Vivo en un apartamento junto a una amiga de la universidad, Madge Undersee. Nos hicimos grandes amigas a pesar de no estudiar lo mismo ya que ella se dirigió más a un lado musical. Ella es mi mejor amiga, de hecho, es la única a quién conozco en esta gran ciudad dejando aparte algunos compañeros de trabajo.

Termino de vestirme y bajo a ayudar a Madge preparar nuestro desayuno. Charlamos sobre cualquier cosa, siempre lo hacemos, ya que nuestras vidas no son precisamente interesantes: No tenemos muchos amigos, sólo vivimos para trabajar y… no tenemos novio. Tampoco estoy desesperada en encontrar a un hombre… digo, soy joven y ahora mismo lo que me importa es mi carrera. Pero si en algún momento se me llega a presentar esa cosa llamado "amor"… pues bienvenido sea.

-Me dijeron que tenemos un chico nuevo en la planta… ¿lo has escuchado? –me pregunta Madge mientras nos sentamos en la mesa.

Se me olvidaba comentar que las dos trabajamos en el mismo edificio.

-No, ¿y me lo preguntas a mí? –me río. –Si trabaja en tu planta… -exclamo.

-Y tú andas muy ocupada con ese jefe tuyo… no me cae bien. –hace una mueca.

-Ya lo sé… llevas diciéndomelo desde que empecé a trabajar allí. –suspiro. –Pero no te preocupes… no pienso quedarme en ese puesto para siempre.

Terminamos de desayunar y recogemos la mesa. Subimos para terminar de arreglarnos y salimos en el coche de Madge, menos mal que sus padres se lo regalaron en su graduación ya que vivimos en el quinto pino de San Francisco, y empezamos otro día de trabajo.

No sé qué pasa hoy pero siento como si alguien me estuviese siguiendo… ¿suena raro? Madge y yo subimos al ascensor y ella se baja en la planta 22, yo sigo subiendo hasta el 35 y nada más abrir la puerta me saluda la recepcionista.

-Buenos días, Katniss. –me saluda alegremente como todas las mañanas.

-Hola, Rue. –la saludo. -¿Cómo estás?

-Aquí vamos… -suspira. –Por cierto, no es por estropearte la mañana pero Gloss ya anda preguntando por ti. Ten su correo. Suerte. –me anima con una sonrisa.

Camino entre los cubículos de los editores juniors y no puedo evitar sentir envidia. Unos meses más Katniss… unos meses más y presentaré mi propuesta para poder aplicar para ser un editor junior. Cruzo los dedos.

-Buenos días, Gloss. –saludo a mi jefe forzando una sonrisa. –Aquí está su correo, ¿le traigo un café?

-¿No llegas un poco tarde? –me dice sin alzar la vista del periódico. –Bueno, da igual. Sí tráeme mi café y después revisa el manuscrito que dejé en tu mesa.

-Claro. Ahora vuelvo. –respondo y hago muecas imitando sus expresiones cuando ya estoy de espaldas a él.

-Katniss… -me vuelve a llamar.

-Sí. –de nuevo la sonrisa falsa.

-También quiero que pases unos informes… seguramente ya te habrán mandado un correo. Es un nuevo autor de la editorial, los jefazos quieren su informe cuanto antes… así que ponte a hacerlo.

-Está bien.

-Bien, ya puedes traerme mi café. –solo falta que me eche a patadas.

No se parece en nada en lo que tenía en mente cuando me gradué pero sigue siendo algo ¿no?

Entonces diviso a Rue haciéndome señas. ¿Ahora qué querrá? Le hago señas de que tengo que ir a por el café de mi jefe y me hace muecas. Sólo hay una cosa que se debe saber sobre Gloss… y es que nunca, pero nunca le hagas esperar.

-¡Buh! –unas manos se posa en mi cadera y salto del susto.

-¡Rue! –exclamo del susto. -¡Por dios!

Rue comienza a reírse.

-Lo siento pero es tu culpa. –suelta. –Había una mujer preguntando por ti, pero cuando le dije que te iba a avisar salió corriendo despavorida.

-¿Una mujer? –pregunto. -¿No te dijo quién era?

-No… pero… no sé… se parecía bastante a ti. –me dice. –A lo mejor es tu mamá… aunque se ve un poquito joven para serlo.

¿Mi mamá? No… es imposible. Bueno, hace años que no la veo pero ella me avisaría si quiere venir a visitarme. Además, la ciudad no es lo suyo.

-¿Era rubia? –pregunto.

-¡Claro que no tonta! No te he dicho que se parecía a ti… color de pelo, de ojos… fue bastante extraño. –se encoge de hombros.

Eso sí que es extraño. Definitivamente no era mi madre… mi madre tiene el pelo rubio y a su edad no creo que se ponga a teñirse para parecerse a mí. Y ella tiene los ojos azules.

-No, entonces no era mi madre. Mi madre es rubia y de ojos azules. –le digo.

-Bueno, te lo digo por si la conocías.

-Gracias, si quiere hablar conmigo encontrará la manera de hacerlo… digo, si sabe dónde trabajo. –me encojo de hombros. –Aunque ahora me has dejado intrigada.

-Venga, vete con Gloss… no quiero ser la causa de que se enfade contigo.

-Sí. –asiento y agarro el café.

¿Una mujer parecida a mí? Si vino aquí preguntando por mí, ¿por qué salió corriendo en vez de hablar conmigo?

* * *

**KATNISS (B) POV**

* * *

No. Definitivamente esto está siendo la peor pesadilla que tengo. Y ya no tiene gracia… bueno, de hecho, nunca ha tenido gracia. Tengo ganas de ir en una esquina, ponerme en posición fetal y llorar como una niña pequeña.

No puedo quedarme aquí en mi habitación… no… digo… en la habitación de Katniss… mi… ¡ughhh! Sólo quiero despertar… por favor… despierta.

-¡Ah! –me pellizco. –No… por favor… no… Madge… Johanna… sacadme de aquí.

¿Quién iba a pensar que esa vidente… decía la verdad? No… claro que no… ¿pero por qué estoy aquí? Que alguien me ayude por favor… y la única persona que puede hacerlo es… ella. ¿Pero dónde demonios voy a encontrarla?

Me dijo que sabría dónde… ¡¿Cómo si no me ha dicho nada?!

Intento organizar las ideas en mi cabeza. Si esto de verdad no es un sueño… tengo que tener un plan. Después de todo, supuestamente estoy aquí para corregir algunas cosillas, ¿cierto? Bien… en este año si no equivoco ya estaba trabajando en Editorial Twelve como asistenta del insoportable Gloss. Podría pasarme un rato por ahí… asegurarme que de verdad he "viajado en el tiempo" y después ya intentaré encontrar la manera de encontrar a la vidente.

Salgo de la casa como si fuera la mía… vale eso ha sonado mal porque técnicamente soy la dueña… ¡me voy a volver loca! Agarro un taxi y me dirijo directamente en la Editorial. Nada más bajar del taxi me encuentro con el imponente edificio… vaya, qué recuerdos. Después de todo… aquí fue donde comencé…

Todo sigue igual… bueno tendría que serlo así, porque supuestamente soy la única quién ha cambiado, me va a costar esto de acostumbrarme a no estar en el mismo línea temporal. Nada más subir al ascensor comienza a picarme las manos, siempre me pasa cuando estoy nerviosa. Se abren las puertas del ascensor y contengo la respiración. Rue.

-Buenos días, bienvenido a Editoriales Twelve. –me saluda como siempre saluda a todos los visitantes. Sonrío ante los recuerdos… hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía. Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarla… pero no.

-Ho… Hola. –saludo.

-¿En qué la puedo servir? –me pregunta educadamente.

-Yo… -vale, piensa bien en lo que vas a decir. –Querría preguntar si alguien… llamada Katniss Everdeen… trabaja en esta planta.

Trago en seco.

-Sí, ella trabaja aquí. Es una asistente de uno de los editores jefe… ¿quiere que se lo comunique?

-¡No! –exclamo, asustada. Rue me mira extrañada. –Digo… no hace falta seguro que está ocupada…

-No me molesta en absoluto, señora. Si quiere esperar un momento…

No espero ni un momento y salgo corriendo nada más oír el pitido del ascensor. Vale, estoy actuando de manera muy extraña… pero si estuvierais en mi lugar creedme que haríais lo mismo. Estoy perdida… hay por ahí otra yo, mucho más joven, pero soy yo pero al mismo tiempo no… ¡uggghhhh!

Justo antes de que cierren las puertas del ascensor distingo a la chica de antes… a Katniss… sale del despacho de Gloss, seguramente a cogerle el café después de que Gloss le mande a hacer muchas cosas… Tengo que averiguar la manera de solucionar esto, pero primero tengo que buscar a la vidente.

Ahora… ¿dónde? Piensa Katniss… ella dijo que sabría dónde encontrarla, quizás… ¿en el restaurante? Pero tengo entendido, según Johanna, que ese restaurante era nuevo eso significa que veinte años es imposible que siga ahí, ¿cierto? Bueno, no pierdo nada en ir y averiguar.

Me miro un momento en el espejo del ascensor… sí que he cambiado bastante, la Katniss de ahí arriba se le ve tan joven, inexperta, inocente… y ahora, soy una mujer exitosa que podría decir que lo tiene todo. Pero… por algún motivo la vidente tenía razón, una parte de la creía y deseaba volver aquí justo en donde estoy ahora, ¿para qué?, aún no estoy del todo seguro… supongo que tendré que averiguarlo y solucionar todo este embrollo en la que estoy metida.

Me arreglo un poco el pelo y la falda de mi vestido. Como no me he maquillado mucho, no lo tengo corrido, de hecho, parezco impecable, ¿raro?

Salgo del ascensor decidida, quién iba a decir que estaría aquí de esta manera. Sonrío al recordar los viejos tiempos, ¿de verdad quiero cambiar el curso de mi vida?

Camino hacia la puerta de salida metida en mis pensamientos. No puedo ir directamente hacia el yo joven y decirla: Hola, yo soy tú del futuro. Conociéndome, lo más probable es que salga corriendo o me muera de risa… mientras yo, si no logro volver en mi línea temporal, acabe en un centro psiquiátrico.

Es demasiado tarde reaccionar cuando mi cuerpo choca con otro y me caigo de culo en el suelo. Vaya suerte la mía…

-Ahh... –me quejo desde el suelo.

-Perdón… -murmura otra vez y me tiende la mano.

Se lo acepto encantada. Al menos es caballeroso…

Alzo la cabeza lentamente mientras me levanto… y me hundo. No… puede ser.

-Perdón, no sé en dónde estaba mirando… -se disculpa.

Yo… me quedo estática.

El… es él.

-¿Se siente bien? –murmura preocupado.

Sus ojos… me miran.

-¿Señora?

Su voz… me habla.

-¿Está bien?

Después de veinte años… aquí está… delante de mí.

-Sí… gracias. –murmuro en bajo… sin poder apartar los ojos de él.

-Lo siento muchísimo… -se vuelve a disculpar, y después sonríe.

Me encuentro sonriendo contagiado por la suya. ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Por qué el destino tiene que volver a cruzar nuestros caminos… de esta manera? Ya le conocí una vez… veinte años atrás… y ahora veinte años después… volvemos a tener nuestro primer encuentro.

-Peeta… -susurro. –Dios mío… eres tú Peeta. –murmuro.

-¿Perdón? –pregunta, extrañado. –¿Cómo… cómo sabe mi nombre?

No… maldición. No deberías haber dicho eso.

-¿Nos conocemos? –pregunta.

Sí, respondo por dentro.

-No. –le digo. –Es por tu… -señalo su identificación en su pecho.

-Ahhh… -se ríe. –Creí que… bueno, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita algo?

-No… no te preocupes. –es tan raro que no me tutee. Sonrío.

Ahora recuerdo… ¿será su primer día aquí? Eso significa que… aún no le conozco, me refiero a que Katniss joven aún no la conoce… si no me equivoco… primero conoce a…

-Perdóneme, señora. –de repente habla. –Pero es mi primer día aquí y no me gustaría llegar tarde. –sonríe. –Si le he hecho algún daño, me llamo Peeta y trabajo en el piso 22. Búsqueme ahí…

-No… no te preocupes… ve… -le sonrío. –Buena suerte.

-Gracias, y perdón otra vez. –y sale corriendo justo para entrar en el ascensor.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? Espero que esto no tenga consecuencias en mi futuro… digo, según en las películas cuando alteras el ritmo de las cosas del pasado también alteras el futuro. Y supuestamente no conoceré a Peeta hasta… dentro de dos dias. Seguro que esto tiene grandes consecuencias. Bueno, pensándolo bien, estar aquí definitivamente altera el rumbo de las cosas…

Cojo un taxi y me dirijo al restaurante con Peeta en mente. ¿Qué nos habrá pasado? ¿Habré hecho algo mal para que lo nuestro saliera mal? Él se ve tan diferente… bueno, se ve joven y llena de vida. ¿Quién iba a pensar que…?

El taxi se detiene y me encuentro con el mismo restaurante de hace unas horas. ¿No se supone que era nuevo? ¿Será esto fruto de los cambios por estar donde no debería estar? Pero… lo que haga aquí supuestamente sólo afecta al futuro… ya me estoy liando.

Entro al restaurante y enseguida le pregunto a uno de los camareros. Vale, el restaurante no es exactamente igual, ahora parece más antiguo, sigue teniendo ese aspecto elegante pero más anticuado. Me sorprendo cuando el camarero me sonríe y me apunta una puerta al fondo del todo. Si me sonríe será porque se lo preguntarán a menudo… me pregunto si soy la primera víctima del vidente, según ella todos salen corriendo en menos de diez minutos.

Me encuentro atravesando el mismo pasillo donde al final encuentro una puerta conocida. Aquí es donde deberías haber salido… no en la habitación del apartamento. Llamo dos veces y reconozco la voz que me invita a entrar. Cuando me ve en la puerta me sonríe. Yo no.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –me pregunta mientras señala la silla.

-No. ¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¡He viajado en el tiempo! ¡Acabo de verme veinte años atrás! ¡¿Y usted me pregunta si estoy bien?!

-Aceptaste el trato. –sigue con esa voz de tranquilidad.

-Yo… ¡creí que estaba bromeando! ¡No todos los días me ofrecen viajar en el pasado y cumplirlo! –exclamo exaltada. –Quiero volver. Por favor, quiero volver a mi vida… esto… ni siquiera quiero recordar esto.

Entonces me acuerdo de Peeta. Se me para el corazón y trago en seco.

-¿Estás segura? Parecías desesperada… como si quisieras volver a vivir otra vida, estoy segura que alguna vez pensaste… ¿qué habría sido de ti si no hubieses hecho ciertas cosas?

-¿Es eso lo que quiere? ¿Quiere que cambie mi vida? No sé… ¿quiere que cambie de marido? ¿Quiere que no me case con mi marido? ¿Es eso lo que quiere? –pregunto.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? Porque… de las horas que te conozco… ya he oído de ti varias veces eso…

Me quedo sin palabras. Tiene razón. Siempre pongo el mismo ejemplo… ¿será eso lo que yo quiero?

-Sé… que estás pensando en qué habría pasado si no te hubieses casado… si… hubieras elegido… al otro. –susurra.

Mi corazón deja de latir.

-Dos amores, Katniss. Elegiste a uno… ¿era el indicado?

¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? Yo… ahora mismo ya no sé qué hacer.

Sin darme cuenta rompo a llorar por la impotencia. Yo amo a mi marido… pero a veces… a veces pienso en… el otro. ¿Mi vida sería así si no le hubiese elegido a él? Si me hubiera casado con otro… ¿sería más feliz?

-Está bien… -murmura la señora. –Si quieres volver a tu vida… te haré volver…

La miro enseguida. ¿Puedo volver? ¿Ya ha acabado esta pesadilla?

-¿Yo… puedo? –pregunto.

-Sí… pero… ¿no habrás hecho nada que pudiera cambiar el futuro? –me pregunta seriamente.

-¿Cómo qué? Creo que al venir aquí… ya habrán cambiado ciertas cosas… ¿no?

-No me refiero a eso… no sé… ¿no habrás hablado con tu yo… la joven?

-No. –niego.

-¿No habrás hablado con alguien importante… en tu vida de futuro?

-Bueno… fui a asegurarme que no era un sueño… así que fui a investigar en mi antiguo trabajo y he hablado con Rue… una antigua amiga… -le explico.

-¿Y ella forma parte de tu vida de futuro?

-No… de hecho, hacía tiempo que no nos vemos. –sonrío. –Fue bueno verla de nuevo.

-Bien… supongo que no habrás cometido el error de no sé… encontrarte con alguien…

La bombilla se me enciende. No. Esto… él… es alguien importante.

-Espera… -freno a la vidente. –Yo… -me muerdo los labios. –Quizás…

-¿A quién te encontraste? ¿Con quién hablaste? –me pregunta preocupada.

Suspira. La cabeza comienza a dolerme. Esto no puede ser.

-Peeta. He conocido… más bien… él me ha conocido.

Y no sé por qué… pero me parece haber visto un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios antes de poner una expresión totalmente seria.

-Por favor… dime que haberle cruzado con él no supone ningún… problema. –digo, o más bien suplico.

-¿De verdad piensas que haberte cruzado con él… no importa? –la señora arquea una ceja y yo tengo ganas de llorar… seré idiota.

-Entonces… ¿ahora qué? –pregunto con un suspiro.

-Siento decirte esto… pero… tienes que ir con todo esto hasta el final. –y me dice lo que ya temía.

¿Ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Por un simple encuentro… bueno, no tan simple porque teniendo en cuenta que es Peeta, ya todo mi futuro se puede ver alterado, si me quedo aquí y sigo metiendo la pata, a ver si al final voy a hacer que sea el fin del mundo.

Además, ahora mismo si yo estoy aquí… ¿eso significa que en el futuro estoy desaparecida, no?

-¿Qué pasa si cometo algún error? No quiero arruinar mi vida… o la de los demás. ¿Qué pasa ahora con… el futuro? Digo, si yo estoy aquí, supongo que allí no existe ninguna Katniss.

Tengo tantas preguntas… dudas…

-Vale, niña. Vamos por partes. Te voy a enumerar las normas, tú misma lo has dicho, no querrás arruinar tu vida. –explica. –Si te refieres la vida de los demás con tus amigas, con tal de que no hagas nada con que no sé… no conozcan a sus maridos o tratarlas mal y dejéis de ser amigas en esta línea temporal, sus vidas seguirán igual a como lo tienen ahora… tus actos solo influirán en tu vida si sigues las normas. ¿De acuerdo?

Asiento como una niña pequeña.

-Bien, escúchame bien porque es IMPORTANTE que sigas las normas. Estás aquí para corregir cosas de tu vida amorosa, ¿cierto?, pues nos vamos a centrar SÓLO en eso. –me advierte y yo asiento. -Bien, la primera norma era no conocer, al menos ellos a ti, los dos grandes hombres en tu vida. Pero teniendo en cuenta que ya has conocido a uno… y por eso tenemos que seguir con esto hasta el final, tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias y seguir las demás normas con sumo cuidado a menos que…

-¿A menos qué? –pregunto, nerviosa.

-A menos que… de verdad quieras volver y atenerte a las consecuencias de haber visto a Peeta.

¿Eso hará que finalmente no me case con…?

-Sí, Katniss. Hay una gran posibilidad que cuando vuelvas no estés casada con tu marido y posiblemente tus hijos no existan.

-Pero si yo decido… elegir a otro… mis hijos…

-Exactamente… pero déjame explicarte. –asiento. –Cuando tú vuelvas… y decides cambiar las cosas para que finalmente no te cases… tú olvidarás toda la vida que llevabas, eso incluye tu marido y tus hijos. Tu vida cambiaría radicalmente pero no recordarás NADA de lo que ya vivido… ya que esa antigua vida supuestamente NUNCA ha existido.

Dios mío… ¿en qué lio me he metido?

-¿Quieres seguir adelante? –me pregunta, una vez más.

Si vuelvo ahora, no tendría la oportunidad de decidir de lo que va a pasar en mi futuro. Sin embargo, si me quedo… podría elegir. Podría cambiar… cosas… podría hacer muchas cosas una segunda vez.

Suspiro profundamente.

-Adelante, dime las demás normas. –la vidente sonríe.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás. El destino lo quiso de esta manera… ¿será por algo, cierto?

* * *

Y aquí me encuentro de nuevo, sentada en el sillón de lectura de mi habitación intentando calmar los nervios que se me están saliendo por los poros. ¿Cómo reaccionará Katniss, digo… yo, bueno la otra Katniss? Conociéndome seguro que primero no me lo creeré y por eso tengo que pensar en algo que decirla para que no me tome por una señora loca que se ha colado en su casa y habitación.

Entonces oigo la cerradura de la puerta y me enderezo. Respiro para tranquilizarme mientras escucho los pasos acercándose, es Katniss de eso estoy segura porque Madge siempre llega tarde ya que se enreda hablando con sus compañeras de trabajo.

El pomo de la puerta gira. Y en un segundo me encuentro enfrente de mí misma…

-¿Tú… quién eres? –me pregunta con miedo.

-Hola. –la saludo. Dios mío… ¿de verdad esto está pasando?

-¿Cómo ha entrado? ¿Quién eres? –mi yo joven me mira fijamente.

-Lo siento… pero no te asustes.

-Ha entrado en mi casa, ¿y quiere que no me asuste? –exclama. –Responda mi pregunta o llamo a la policía.

-¡No! –exclamo. –Por favor… déjame explicarme… tranquila… estoy tan asustada como tú pero pronto lo entenderás todo…

-Le doy treinta segundos. –me advierte.

-No te asustes… -y doy un paso hacia ella. Ella da uno atrás. –Sonará a locura pero…

-Por favor no se acerque más.

-Tú eres yo… y yo soy tú. –ella me mira como si estuviera loca y sin entender nada. –Katniss… yo soy tú, del futuro.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... sé que aún no dice mucho pero vamos poco a poco ¿si?**

**He actualizado hoy porque no seré capaz de actualizar este fin de semana ya que voy a estar fuera de Madrid por una Convención de la Universidad. **

**Por cierto, se me olvidó activar REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS así que si había alguien que no tenía cuenta FF y quería comentar ahora YA LO PODÉIS HACER!**

**REVIEWS:**

**samantha136:** _Gracias por el review! Todos me habéis preguntado lo mismo... pero esa es creo la esencia principal de la historia ;P Siento decirlo pero tardaréis en conocer con quién se casó Katniss... jejeje! Muchas gracias de nuevo y un saludo!_**  
**

**Mary**** Everllark: **_Jajaja! Me encantó tu review muchas gracias y me alegro de que te haya gustado esta locura mía :) _

_Tienes razón... estoy segura que tus dudas y preguntas se irán resolviendo a lo largo de la historia. El marido de Katniss... te digo lo mismo que Samantha, es la esencia principal de la historia, sólo puedo decir que os iré dando pistas en los siguientes capítulos... o puede que sean trampas... jajaja! Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por tu review! Saludos y azucarrillos de Finnick para tí :P_

**Ady Mellark87:** _Hola! Gracias por el review! Te digo lo mismo que las demás... no os puedo decir el marido de Katniss porque es la parte importante de la historia. Os iré dando pistas... jajaja! Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos! Saludos!_

**katyms13:** _Gracias por tu review! Y me alegro de que te guste la historia :) No os puedo decir quién es el marido de Katniss... lo tendréis que descubrir más adelante! Saludos y nos leemos pronto!_

**De nuevo GRACIAS por los reviews! Espero seguir consiguiendo más lectores!**

**_-freedomisjustalie_  
**


	3. CAPITULO 3

**Inspirada en:**** Marry Him If You Dare/Future's Choice (KBS)**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

¿Qué harías si pudieses volver al pasado? Katniss es una mujer que lo tiene todo en la vida: éxito, dinero y… ¿amor? Lleva casada con su marido veinte años y recién se da cuenta si su matrimonio fue un tanto precipitado. Sin embargo, el destino le dará una segunda oportunidad para corregir sus errores. ¿Lo aprovechará? ¿O simplemente cometerá los mismos errores de siempre?

* * *

**INFORMACIÓN:**

**KATNISS (A) POV: Katniss del pasado (24 años)**

**KATNISS (B) POV: Katniss del futuro (46 años)**

* * *

**CHANGING DESTINY**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

**KATNISS (A) POV**

* * *

¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios está diciendo esta señora? Dios mío Katniss… una psicópata ha logrado entrar en tu casa. Te va matar… ya sabía yo que este barrio no era de fiar. Sal corriendo. YA.

-Soy Katniss… del futuro. –vuelve a repetir.

-¿Está bromeando, cierto? Señora, ¿se ha perdido? –le pregunto.

No parece tan mayor como para tener la cabeza un poco ida… pero es posible que sea una loca. No, no, no… esto no me gusta.

-Lo sé, suena como si estuviera loca…

-Sí, señora, usted se ha vuelto loca. –asiento, caminando hacia atrás con cuidado.

-Créeme que… esto no es fácil para mí. Verme a mí misma… veinte años atrás… -tengo que irme de aquí. –Por favor, tienes que creerme.

-¿Quiere que yo crea que usted… soy yo en el futuro? –ella asiente. –Señora, estamos en el 2014… que yo sepa aún no se ha inventado la máquina del tiempo…

-Ni en el 2036, tranquila. –me dice de repente. –Ya te contaré todo más delante de cómo he llegado aquí… pero primero tienes que creerme en que yo soy tú.

-Es que es imposible, señora. –niego con la cabeza. –Por favor, salga de mi casa o llamo a la policía.

-¡No! Por favor… -suplica. –Déjame que yo…

-No señora, por favor… -señalo la puerta. –Llamaré a la policía…

-¡Espera! –exclama. –Tú… tú recuerdas que… mamá no te dejaba salir de casa… no te dejaba salir porque tenía miedo de quedarse sola con nuestro padrastro. Con NUESTRO MALDITO PADRASTRO.

Me congelo… ¿cómo… sabe ella eso?

-¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? –yo solo la miro. –El 12 de Abril, mamá estaba en el hospital y querías visitarla pero él no te dejaba… tuvisteis un enfrentamiento y tú caíste en las escaleras, te golpeaste la cabeza con un espejo y te cortaste en la muñeca con un trozo de cristal.

Comienzo a temblar en mi sitio. Sin saberlo me encuentro llorando. ¿Por qué esta señora sabe eso? Yo nunca se lo había contado a nadie, excepto mi madre a quién no pude engañar por los rasguños que tenía en la cara. Obviamente ella tuvo demasiado miedo para confrontar a su marido en ese entonces…

Miro fijamente a la señora que está delante de mí… y recuerdo lo que me dijo Madge, "te buscaba una señora… una bastante parecido a ti." Observo mejor a quién tengo delante, se ve elegante con ese vestido y esos zapatos, observo su pelo oscuro y ondulado recogida en una coleta, su piel aceitunada y sus ojos grises que me miran con la misma intensidad.

Dios mío… todo lo que me ha dicho… no puede ser cierto.

Entonces ella alarga su brazo y me muestra la cicatriz, yo hago lo mismo extendiendo mi brazo al lado del suyo y las dos jadeamos.

-Tú… ¿eres yo? –pregunto temblando.

Ella me ayuda a sentarme en la cama y hace lo mismo al lado mío.

-¿Quieres agua? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? –me pregunta preocupada. Esto es tan extraño.

-No… por favor… hazme entender lo que está pasando.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos cómodas… esto va para rato. –ella suspira. -¿Tienes whisky u otro alcohol? Lo voy a necesitar.

La señora, bueno según ella mi versión del futuro, comienza a contarme TODO lo que ha pasado estas últimas horas de mi supuesta vida en el futuro. Yo la intento escuchar con atención pero hay algunas veces en que mi cabeza es incapaz de procesar toda la información ya que resultan bastante difíciles de entender. Digo, no todos los días se te presenta tu yo del futuro para "arreglarte" la vida, ¿cierto?

-Te entiendo perfectamente, créeme que yo tampoco aún me creo que estés aquí delante de mí. –me intenta sonreír y saca una pequeña cartera de su elegante bolso. –Sigo guardando mi foto, bueno, nuestra foto de graduación.

Me extiende una foto antigua bastante familiar a mí. Esta señora definitivamente no me está mintiendo. Agarro mi cartera y saco la misma foto aunque algo más nueva. Los comparo. Idénticos.

-Estábamos tan feliz aquel día… -sonríe. –Fue un gran logro, después de todo lograste salir de aquel pueblucho.

Esto es tan extraño. Agito la cabeza para despejarla, esto no me puede estar pasando. ¿Mi yo del futuro? Esto es imposible.

-Espera… si tú eres del futuro… -suspiro pesadamente. –Y supuestamente te creo… ¿qué hay de mi vida?

Ella se queda petrificada en su sitio. ¿Será una palabra tabú? Ella sólo me ha contado cómo ha llegado aquí… pero hasta ahí. Es como si estuviese escondiéndome algo.

Ella de nuevo saca un papel de su bolso. ¿Será un bolso mágico del futuro o algo así? Además, está bien saber lo que me va a pasar… digo, para prevenir y todo eso.

Agarro el papel que me ha extendido y me hace señal con la cabeza para leerlo. ¿No será un tipo de testamento algo así? ¿Habrá venido sólo para eso?

_**Reglas:**_

_**1 **__No podrás conocer a los dos hombres en tu vida (tachado)_

_**2 **__No puedes contarle nada sobre su vida en el futuro. Eso incluye mencionar con quién estás casada. Podría producir un cambio importante en tu vida… incluyendo la muerte._

_**3 **__Sólo te limitarás en guiarla, nada más. No puedes tomar decisiones por ella._

_**4 **__Mantendrás en privado quién eres. Sólo ella podrá saberlo._

_**5 **__Sólo tienes seis meses. Pasado ese tiempo tendrás que venir en mi busca para volver. Si no lo haces… Katniss no existirá en el futuro._

La miro con cuidado y ella asiente. Tiene unas reglas que cumplir o sino yo… estaré muerta. Si ella no vuelve a la línea temporal que le corresponde… yo dejaré de existir y eso para mí significa muerte.

Pero espera… no puede mencionar con quién estoy casada… dos hombres en mi vida. ¿Qué significa esto?

-Estoy aquí por accidente… pero en un principio mi meta es… cambiar mi vida… amorosa. –me cuenta.

-¿Aquí pone que no me puedes decir con quién estoy casada? –pregunto confusa. -¿Estoy casada? ¿Estás casada?

-Si. –asiente. –Con un buen hombre… pero… últimamente… no llevo una muy buena vida.

-¿Eso significa… que… sois pobres… o algo por el estilo? –pregunto.

-¿Te importaría? –me pregunta. –Pero lo siento… sólo puedo limitarme en la información que te puedo proporcionar.

-¿Entonces vienes aquí para cambiar de marido? ¿Dos hombres? ¿Quieres volver a elegir de marido? Perdóname, pero suena bastante superficial, y eso que estoy hablando conmigo misma del futuro. –cuando me pongo nerviosa no paro de hablar. Lo sé. –Ni siquiera tengo novio… ¿segura que has elegido bien el año?

-Sí. –asiente. –Dentro de una semana… conocerás a dos hombres… el mismo día. Y uno… será tu marido. Créeme, recuerdo perfectamente el día que conocí a los dos únicos hombres que han existido en mi vida.

¿Una semana? ¡En una semana voy a conocer a mi marido! Vale, esto cada vez se está poniendo… dios mío, nunca he tenido una vida amorosa y ahora viene esta señora del futuro para decirme que en una semana voy a conocer al hombre que va a ser mi marido.

-¿Y… es… cómo es? –pregunto.

-No puedo decírtelo. –niega. –Pero… los dos… son muy apuestos. Sentirás esa sensación de… ¿de verdad este hombre está interesado en mí?

-Ahh… -dios mío, ¿y son apuestos? –Y… si dices que uno de ellos va a ser mi marido. Eso quiere decir que… ¿quieres que yo me enamore y me case con el otro?

Ella me mira fijamente. Noto como traga en seco.

-Sólo sé que lo he estado pasando mal… la vidente me dio otra oportunidad para guiarme a mí misma… pero aún no sé lo que voy a hacer. Por eso me ha prohibido decirte quién es tu marido… la decisión sólo puede ser tuya y de nadie más. Ni mucho menos yo puedo tomarlo por ti… aunque técnicamente seamos la misma persona.

-¿Y qué pasa si…?

-Es mejor que dejemos de hablar sobre esto… al menos de momento. –suspira. –Ya veremos qué hacer cuando sea el momento oportuno.

Bien, ella tiene razón. Además… que yo sepa… no se puede luchar en contra del destino. ¿Cierto?

-¿Sabes qué? –sonríe. –Si no me equivoco… deberías ir preparando las maletas…

-¿Qué? –pregunto… confusa.

-Dentro de un rato, Johanna y su magnífico novio te van a hacer el mejor regalo que hayas recibido en años… -sonríe.

* * *

**PEETA POV**

* * *

-No. Sigo diciendo que es una mala idea. –mi hermano se empeña en destrozarme lo planes. –No va a funcionar… además, puedes poner el peligro la fusión…

-¿No me dijiste que en cuanto volviera de hacer mis locuras en Australia debería asumir mis responsabilidades? Aquí estoy… y totalmente dispuesto en ayudarte. –me encojo de hombros.

-Sí, y por eso te has dedicado en estudiar en las mejores Universidades del mundo para estar completamente preparado… y no para trabajar como un simple empleado. –me mira seriamente.

-¿No te parece que conoceré mejor todo de esa manera? –le pregunto y me siento en uno de los sillones de su gran despacho. –Podré conocer todo desde el fondo, observar cómo trabajan los empleados… así tendré mejores conocimientos a la hora de manejar la planta 22.

Henry cierra los ojos y suspira. Le he convencido. Mi hermano es incapaz de proponer otra idea mejor y sabe muy bien que a la hora de realizar mis planes, siempre lo hago con sumo cuidado y siempre le doy los mejores resultados.

-Eres un terco. –me reprende pero sonríe.

-Soy un Mellark, ¿qué te esperabas? –sonrío. –Bueno, ¿cuándo empiezo?

-Mandaré a Beetee que arregle tus papeles y meterte en la planta 22… ¿cómo…?

-Guionista, Editor Musical o Visual... lo que prefieras–sonrío llena de orgullo.

-¿Cuándo te ha dado tiempo en formarte en eso? –me pregunta mi hermano y noto una ligera admiración.

-Después de estudiar Marketing en Londres. –me río. –Henry, nunca tomaría un puesto en el que yo no me sienta capacitado. Sabes que tu hermano es genial y lo hará mejor que cualquiera que puedas encontrar.

-Lo sé. No estaba poniendo en duda tus capacidades… -se ríe. –Empiezas mañana… además, quiero a alguien de confianza por allí ya que el nuevo accionista visitará las instalaciones mañana.

-Perfecto. –asiento. –Gracias Henry.

-Más te vale saber lo que estás haciendo. –me advierte.

-Por supuesto. –asiento.

-No quiero distracciones.

-No te preocupes… no los habrá.

Es increíble como las noticias vuelan por todo el edificio. Es decir, todo el mundo ya sabe del chico nuevo de la planta 22, aún me llaman así porque no saben mi nombre. Bueno, lo primero de todo es que tengo que causar una buena impresión… siempre lo hago así ni siquiera sé por qué me tengo que preocupar.

Decidí coger un coche… un poco más viejo. No quiero causar confusiones, además, nadie puede saber qué bueno, soy técnicamente el segundo dueño de todo el edificio.

Aparco el coche y me dirijo corriendo hacia el edificio. Creí que llegar un poquito más pronto causará una buena impresión pero no contaba con que pillaría tráfico. Primer día… a punto a de estropearse. Si no me encuentro con algún tropiezo… llegaré justo a tiempo.

No sé si será por los nervios pero no presto demasiada atención a mi camino y choco contra alguien. Me sorprendo al ver a una mujer sentada en el suelo por mí culpa. Extiendo mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse y me lo acepta.

-Perdón… -me disculpo con la señora ya que sé perfectamente que ha sido mi culpa. -Perdón, no sé en dónde estaba mirando…

Extrañamente me encuentro con la mirada de la señora, unos ojos grises preciosos me miran con intensidad. Algo dentro de mí se remueve… pero al mismo tiempo me siento un poco incómodo.

-¿Se siente bien? –pregunto.

Pero ella no responde.

-¿Señora? –vuelvo a preguntar. -¿Está bien?

Comienzo a asustarme ya que no me responde. Tan sólo me mira… directamente en los ojos.

-Sí… gracias. –por fin me contesta y vuelve mi respiración normal.

-Lo siento muchísimo… -suspiro aliviado y le dedico una sonrisa.

Ella me devuelve la sonrisa lo que le hace ver un poco más joven de lo que seguramente es. Tampoco es que se vea tan mayor… quizás le eche unos treinta o cuarenta años, pero se conserva bastante bien. Sus ojos se iluminan de una manera bastante curiosa para mí.

-Peeta… -susurra de repente –Dios mío… eres tú Peeta.

Yo me quedo parado en mi sitio. ¿Acaso esta señora me conoce?

-¿Perdón? –pregunto confuso. –¿Cómo… cómo sabe mi nombre?

Parece que la señora se sorprende y agita la cabeza. Intento observarla mejor pero… no la conozco.

-¿Nos conocemos? –pregunto de nuevo por si acaso.

Ella se queda callada por unos momentos antes de responderme

-No. –contesta con una pequeña sonrisa. –Es por tu… -y me señala mi identificación en mi pecho.

-Ahhh… -me río. Claro idiota. –Creí que… bueno, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita algo? –desaparecen mis dudas y suspiro profundamente

-No… no te preocupes. –niega con la cabeza y me dedica de nuevo una sonrisa.

De nuevo me mira fijamente. ¿Querrá algo la señora? Miro el reloj y veo que llego cinco minutos tarde, maldición. Tampoco voy a culpar la señora ya que he sido yo quién ha chocado con ella y tampoco es de buena educación dejarla en el suelo tirada. Lamentablemente mis padres me han criado bien.

-Perdóneme, señora. –me disculpo con ella. –Pero es mi primer día aquí y no me gustaría llegar tarde. –intento sonreír para no mostrarme tan grosero –Si le he hecho algún daño, me llamo Peeta y trabajo en el piso 22. Búsqueme ahí…

-No… no te preocupes… ve… -me sonríe. –Buena suerte.

-Gracias, y perdón otra vez.

Sin esperar un segundo salgo corriendo al ascensor. Menos mal que llego a uno antes de que se cierren las puertas. Al final voy a llegar diez minutos tarde… en mi primer día, y encima he salido con una hora de adelanto… hay que joderse con el destino.

El pitido del ascensor suena cuando las puertas se abren en el piso 22. La chica de recepción me saluda con una sonrisa. Menos mal que me he pasado diez años fuera de este país y nadie me conoce en este edificio con el futuro heredero.

-Buenos días, soy Peeta Hendricks y…

-Sí, hoy es su primer día. –me responde la chica pero mira el papel frunciendo un poco el ceño. –Llega diez minutos tarde… más vale que vaya corriendo en la sala de reuniones.

-Sí. –asiento y salgo corriendo… de nuevo.

-¡Suerte! –oigo cómo la recepcionista me anima.

Vale, también le he pedido a mi hermano que me cambie el apellido en mi curriculum. No quiero llegar y causar la duda de tener el mismo apellido que el dueño de todo esto… digo, eso es todo lo contrario a mi plan.

Al final llego a una sala totalmente de cristal donde veo a todo el mundo sentado, y una silla vacía. Trago en seco y llamo en la puerta.

-Buenos días, soy…

-Peeta Hendricks. Llega tarde. –me regaña un hombre en un suéter verde. –Diez minutos.

-Lo siento, no volverá a repetirse. –me disculpo y me siento en la silla vacía.

-Bueno, sigamos. –les dedico otra mirada de disculpa a todos y saco mi cuaderno para tomar nota. –El nuevo accionista ya se encuentra en el nuevo complejo turístico de Hawái. He hablado con el señor Henry Mellark debido a este repentino cambio de planes y me ha dicho que el nuevo accionista está requiriendo un fotógrafo profesional y algunos asesores para que le guíen por todo el complejo.

Vaya, al final este nuevo accionista nos está saliendo un poco difícil. El nuevo complejo turístico le dejará sin habla pero seguramente habrá planeado esa visita repentina para observar cómo vamos a reaccionar ante imprevistos, algo bastante astuto de su parte.

-Pero según tengo entendido hay asesores bastante cualificados para que le guíen por todo el complejo, además, ¿para qué quiere un fotógrafo?

Todos se giran para mirarme. Genial, no debería haber abierto la boca. El señor del suéter verde me vuelve a dirigir la mirada y frunce el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunta.

-Ahh… ehhh… bueno, estoy bastante informado. –balbuceo.

-Igualmente sólo eres un chico nuevo, por favor, primero mide tus palabras antes de soltarlas. –me advierte. Vaya, tampoco he dicho nada malo pero es mejor seguir sus consejos.

-Está bien, lo siento. –me disculpo. Otra vez.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo y a pesar de que sorprendentemente este chico nuevo tiene razón, no podemos cuestionar las decisiones del nuevo accionista. Ahora mismo sus deseos son órdenes y vamos a limitarnos en todo lo que pida, ¿de acuerdo? –el señor me mira a mí directamente. –Bien, necesito un fotógrafo y dos asesores.

-Ahora mismo andamos un poco escasos de gente… -de repente habla una chica rubia. –Estamos repletos de trabajo y tuvimos que mandar a nuestros tres equipos en sus respectivos destinos para que terminen de grabar lo antes posible…

Hmmm… ¿escasos de gente? Según tengo entendido deberíamos tener al menos a un equipo audiovisual para emergencias como éstas. Si todos los equipos de rodaje están fuera un trabajo repentino podría salir mal. Esto tiene que ser informado a Henry: tomo nota.

-Bueno, pero alguien debe saber cómo manejar una maldita cámara profesional, ¿no? –dice un poco cabreado el director.

-Podemos mandar a Annie y a Mags como asesoras. Annie conoce bastante bien el complejo ya que ha ayudado en recoger los datos y ya ha visitado el lugar varias veces. –suelta otro chico.

-Bien, ¿te parece bien Annie? –el director le pregunta a una chica de pelo largo oscuro sentada enfrente mía.

-Por supuesto. –ella asiente. Vaya, es muy guapa.

-Bien, entonces Mags por favor ayuda a Annie a preparar la visita. –encarga el director. –Bien, nos falta el maldito fotógrafo. Tú, señor llegar tarde. –me apunta con su bolígrafo y me enderezo.

-¿Sí señor? –pregunto.

-Aquí pone en tu currículo que eres guionista, editor visual y musical… -comienza a leer lo que le dicté a mi hermano ayer. -¿Sabes manejar una cámara profesional?

-Sí, señor. –asiento. No es por presumir pero… soy bastante bueno siendo fotógrafo.

-Perfecto, ya que has llegado tarde vete al complejo turístico junto a las asesoras. –me dice. –Y ya de paso quiero que grabes algunas imágenes del complejo, los edites y me lo mandes… dentro de dos días. Veamos si eres digo de tu gran currículo.

Vale, un desafío. Me gusta.

-Sin ningún problema. –asiento.

-Todo arreglado, Madge si no te importa saca los billetes de avión de tus compañeros para un vuelo esta misma tarde. –y todos se levantan.

Algunos compañeros se levantan y me dan la bienvenida. Si no fuera porque he llegado tarde, todo habría sido perfecto.

-Hola, bienvenido y perdona a Marvel. –me habla la chica rubia de antes. –Es un gruñón cuando surgen cosas como estas… soy Madge. –se presenta. –Encantada de conocerte chico nuevo.

-El placer es mío, Madge. –sonrío.

-Bien, por favor anótame tu identificación y nombre completo para reservar el vuelo. –me da un papelito. –Annie, Mags… -llama. –Os presento a…

-Peeta. –saludo. –Encantado chicas.

-Hola, soy Annie y ésta es Mags. –se presenta la chica del pelo largo. –Bienvenido al equipo.

-Bien, chicos. Os deseo un buen viaje… -se despide la rubia. –Por cierto, Peeta. Tienes que rellenar algunos documentos así ven conmigo antes de irte a hacer tus maletas.

Me despido de las otras dos chicas hasta que nos volvamos a ver en el aeropuerto y sigo a Madge hasta su puesto de trabajo. Me extiende unas hojas para rellenar y ella se sienta en su sitio a teclear algo en su ordenador. Entonces su móvil suena y contesta.

-Hola. –saluda. –No, acabo de salir de la reunión. Sí. ¡¿Qué?! –de repente exclama. -¡No me jodas! ¡Esa Johanna es una capulla! No… -hace un puchero. –No puedo cariño, ya me han mandado algunas imágenes de los otros rodajes y los tengo que editar para entregarlo dentro de dos días. Qué morro tienes… ya me quejaré con Johanna. Disfruta y no te olvides de tu crema solar. ¡Adiós! ¡Te quiero! ¡Llámame en cuanto llegues!

Parezco una cotilla escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

-Qué morro tenéis, os vais a Hawái. –me sonríe.

-¿Morro? –pregunto y le devuelvo los papeles. –Tengo que pasarme el fin de semana siguiéndole a alguien, grabando y haciendo fotos. ¡Ah! Además de traer todo editado para cuando vuelva… -bufo y ella ríe.

-Eso te pasa por llegar tarde… mira que llegar tarde el primer día. –se ríe de mí.

-Me pilló tráfico, además me choqué con una señora en el hall. –me rasco la cabeza. –No iba a dejarla allí tirada.

-Bueno, al menos ahora sé que eres caballeroso. –me sonríe. –Eres agradable, nos vamos a llevar bien. –me guiña el ojo.

-Compartimos el mismo puesto… -río.

-Cierto. –asiente. –Bueno, vete a hacer tus maletas y estate atento a tu móvil ya que te mandaré allí los datos de tu vuelo. Y no llegues tarde. –me advierte.

-Gracias Madge. –me despido de ella.

No quiero desanimarme pero… esto de trabajar desde abajo está resultando más difícil de lo que creía.

Termino de empacar mis cosas cuando Madge me manda vía mail la información de mi vuelo y los teléfonos de Annie y Mags para comunicarme con ellas. No tarda ni un minuto cuando un mensaje de Annie me llega indicándome el sitio donde vernos. Agarro mis cosas y conduzco hasta el aeropuerto.

-Henry. –saludo a mi hermano desde el manos libres.

-Ya me ha informado Marvel. –me dice. -¿Has llegado tarde? Me dijiste que quieres causar buena impresión… pero no creo que eso sea la manera.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo se lo toma como algo muy importante? –pregunto.

-Bueno, eso te ha costado más trabajo. –se ríe. -¿Puedes aguantar estar bajo de otras personas?

-Por supuesto, por cierto, tengo que decirte unas cuantas cosas… -le informo.

-Está bien, hablemos en cuanto vuelvas. –noto que asiente. –Haz bien el trabajo. Nos vemos hermano.

-Adiós.

No me tardo mucho en encontrar a Annie y a Mags. Las dos chicas son bastante agradables por lo que nuestro vuelo de 5 horas parece no haber sido para tanto en cuanto bajamos del avión. Un coche ya nos esperaba a la salida y nos llevó hasta el nuevo complejo turístico de mi familia. Para ser sinceros yo elegí este sito debido a sus buenas vistas y me encargué de que todo se construyera sin causar un gran impacto en la naturaleza, porque en realidad eso es lo que queremos vender, un complejo adaptado a la naturaleza.

Una vez que llegamos nos dirigimos a recepción para coger coger las llaves de nuestras habitaciones. Las dos chicas van a compartir habitación mientras obviamente yo estoy en otra habitación. Los empleados del hotel se encargan de llevar nuestras maletas en nuestras habitaciones mientras nosotros vamos a reunirnos con el nuevo accionista. Sinceramente, me muero de curiosidad por conocerlo.

-Hola, venimos de Publicidad Twelve. –Annie avisa a un chico que parece ser el secretario.

-Bien, el señor Odair os espera en su terraza.

El joven nos invita a pasar en el suite de su jefe y caminamos hasta la terraza. Un hombre alto, vestido con una camisa de color pastel y unos vaqueros arremangados hasta sus rodillas nos recibe. Vaya, no parece un accionista de gran standard.

-Buenas tardes señor Odair. –saluda Annie. –Soy Annie y ella es Mags, vamos a ser sus asesores estos dos días. Y él es Peeta, el fotógrafo.

-Hola. –nos saluda y se quita las gafas de sol. –Os estaba esperando. Por favor tomen asiento.

-Estamos aquí a sus órdenes, señor Odair. –ahora habla Mags. -¿Quiere que repasemos la guía para mañana?

-¿Mañana? –de repente pregunta. –No quiero esperar hasta mañana, de hecho, quiero que visitemos un lugar que me han recomendado…

-Oh… bueno, creímos que usted querría descansar de su largo viaje y… -balbucea Annie.

-Podemos seguir su guía mañana, pero hoy me gustaría aprovechar la tarde que nos queda. ¿Ha traído una buena cámara? –me pregunta.

-Sí, señor. –asiento. –Usted dirá lo que quiere que haga.

-Perfecto, quiero que tome fotos de los paisajes, quiero toda la información posible sobre este lugar si quiero proponer ideas adecuadas. –me dice.

-Por supuesto, haré las mejores fotos.

-Bien, entonces… si no les importa podemos comenzar con la visita.

Nos pasamos como dos horas caminando por los alrededores del complejo. Annie y Mags hacían todo lo posible para que el señor estuviera cómodo mientras yo tomo fotos a cosas insignificantes que el señor desea plasmar en una fotografía. Menos mal que parece que el señor ya está un poco cansado y decide que ya es hora de volver al hotel. Ni siquiera nos ha ofrecido cenar con él ya que nada más pisar el hotel, se ha despedido de nosotros y nos ha dejado remarcado la hora de la excursión de mañana.

-¿No os parece un poco… arrogante? –les pregunto a las chicas mientras nos dirigimos a recepción.

-Todos los ricos son arrogantes, Peeta. –se ríe Mags.

-Pero es bastante atractivo. –Annie se sonroja y yo me río. –Bueno, quizás para ti no Peeta pero las mujeres se volteaban cuando él pasaba a su lado.

-Por supuesto que yo no le encuentro atractivo. –respondo a Annie. –Y Mags, no todos los ricos son arrogantes.

Las dos chicas se ríen.

-Bueno, descansad bien, mañana nos espera un largo día. –suspiro.

-Hasta mañana Peeta. –las dos se despiden de mí.

Cuando le pido mi llave a la chica de recepción me sorprende cuando ésta llama a un mozo para que me acompañe. Sigo al joven hasta el otro edificio y caminamos hasta el ascensor y ambos subimos hasta dónde está mi habitación. El joven se detiene ante una doble puerta y lo abre.

Maldito Henry.

-Que tenga una buena noche, señor. –se despide el joven y le doy su propina antes de que cierre la puerta.

-Eres un cabrón, Henry Mellark. –río y marco su teléfono.

-¿Te gusta tu suite? –se ríe. –Me da igual lo que digas pero no pienso situar al dueño en una habitación simple. Vas a trabajar duro, al menos quiero que mi hermano duerma en un lugar en condiciones.

-Cualquier habitación del hotel está en condiciones Henry, ¿y si me ven mis compañeros? –pregunto.

-Sus habitaciones están en el otro edificio, no se van a cruzar contigo en los pasillos así que tranquilo. –me dice. –Además, es tu habitación de siempre así que tendrás ahí preparado todo lo que necesitas.

-Sólo esta noche Henry porque estoy muy cansado. Pero mañana voy a pedir que me cambien de habitación. –le digo.

-Eres un terco. –suspira. –Haz lo que quieras entonces.

-Bien. Ahora voy a pedir mi cena y me voy a dormir. Mañana madrugaré para grabar algunas imágenes a primera hora de mañana. –me despido. –Adiós.

Llamo a recepción para que me traigan la cena y me tumbo en la cama. De verdad estoy muy cansado. Podría bajar a nadar un poco antes de irme a dormir pero creo que no tengo suficiente fuerza para aguantarme de pie. Agarro la cámara de fotos y comienzo a pasarme en mi portátil las fotos de hoy, mientras espero a que se pasen todos, agarro la cámara de video para ver si puedo grabar algo interesante.

Salgo en la terraza y el aire fresco se impregna en todo mi cuerpo. Un ligero escalofrío recorre mi espalda y comienzo a grabar el océano que se puede ver desde dónde estoy. Sonrío, al menos gracias a mi hermano puedo grabar este paisaje nocturno impresionante.

Entonces una ráfaga de luz se enciende en la terraza de al lado. Alguien habrá entrado en la suite de al lado. Sigo grabando unos segundos más mientras enfoco mejor el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua del mar y pulso stop.

Oigo como unas puertas correderas se abren y me giro cuando de reojo distingo una figura blanca saliendo en la terraza de al lado. Me quedo observándolo unos segundos… hasta que me doy cuenta que es una mujer… sí, una mujer.

Ella se apoya en la barandilla y observa el mar con una sonrisa. La poca luz no me permite verla bien pero puedo asegurar que es una mujer preciosa… con una sonrisa preciosa. Agarro de nuevo la cámara y comienzo a grabarla, ¿será esto un poco extraño? Sí, lo es… pero hay algo en ella que… no sé… que me llama la atención y hace que no pueda despejar la mirada de ella. Paro de grabar y salgo corriendo hacia dentro de la habitación para agarrar la cámara de fotos, sólo espero que ella siga allí.

Salgo de nuevo y ahí está. Ahora tiene apoyada su rostro en la palma de su mano mientras observa el cielo. Enfoco la cámara de fotos hacia ella y comienzo a tomarla instantáneas. Intento enfocar más cerca de su rostro para poder observarla mejor… su tez blanca me ayuda a tener mejor visión gracias a la luz de la luna que le hace reflejo. Me da tiempo sacarla una instantánea de primer plano justo antes de que se dé la vuelta. Bajo rápidamente la cámara para evitar ser descubierto y ella se encara hacia dentro de la habitación… donde no tarda segundos en introducirse a ella.

Demonios… ¿qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

¿Quién… quién será esa mujer?

* * *

¡HOLA! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo y espero que os haya gustado. Peeta ha hecho su primera aparición... ¿qué os ha parecido? Gracias a todos los que le dieron FOLLOW y/o FAVORITE y los que dejaron un REVIEW. Y los lectores silenciosos... dejadme un review anda que no cuesta nada :P

**samantha136: **_Primero gracias por tu review y por seguir mis historia :) Creo que muchos creiais que Katniss se convertiría en joven o algo parecido xD Poco a poco la historia avanza... y comenzará el drama jejeje! Gracias de nuevo y un saludo!_

**Luciaeverdeen: **_Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegro de que te guste mi historia... sólo te digo que Katniss del futuro sufrirá bastante a la hora de tomar decisiones... a ver si al final toma la decisión correcta :) Un saludo!_

**Mary Everllark: **_Me encantan tus reviews... son tan largooosss jajaja! Bueno, creo que todos los autores tienen debilidad por los reviews largos :P_

_Me alegra resolver poco a poco tus dudas :) Creo que no eres la única quién pensó lo de Katniss volviendo a ser joven... pensé hacerlo de esa manera pero preferí dejarlo así como está. Lo de Peeta, era bastante obvio que iba a ser uno de sus amores, ahora, ¿él será el marido o el amor frustrado del pasado? tun, tun, tun... ya lo veremos :P Me alegro que te esté gustando esta intriga de si es el marido o no, sigo diciendo que habrá más pistas pero también pueden ser para haceros dudar wuajajaja! (soy mala :P)_

_Joo, me enternece mucho que te encante la historia, a veces estoy plof! y no me apetece nada escribir o no me salen las palabras pero ver que a personitas como tú les guste y se toman la molestia de leer y comentar, significa MUCHO para mí. GRACIAS! GRACIAS A TÍ PRECIOSA!_

_Un abrazo muy fuerte!_

**Ady Mellark87: **_Hola! Gracias por tu review :) Creo que este capítulo puede resolver tu pregunta... jajaja! Gracias de nuevo y un saludo!_

**DE NUEVO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEER Y DEJAR UN REVIEW (I "CORAZÓN" YOU) Y LOS QUE LEEN EN SILENCIO... NO TENGÁIS VERGÜENZA EN COMENTAR QUE CUANTO SOMOS MÁS ES MEJOR :P**

**SALUDOS!**

**_-freedomisjustalie_  
**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**Inspirada en:**** Marry Him If You Dare/Future's Choice (KBS)**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

¿Qué harías si pudieses volver al pasado? Katniss es una mujer que lo tiene todo en la vida: éxito, dinero y… ¿amor? Lleva casada con su marido veinte años y recién se da cuenta si su matrimonio fue un tanto precipitado. Sin embargo, el destino le dará una segunda oportunidad para corregir sus errores. ¿Lo aprovechará? ¿O simplemente cometerá los mismos errores de siempre?

* * *

**INFORMACIÓN:**

**KATNISS (A) POV: Katniss del pasado (24 años)**

**KATNISS (B) POV: Katniss del futuro (46 años)**

* * *

**CHANGING DESTINY**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

**KATNISS (A) POV**

* * *

Cuanto más creíble se está volviendo todo esto… más miedo me está dando. Una vez más, mi yo del futuro ha acertado: Johanna acaba de llamarme regalándome dos días de viaje en un nuevo complejo turístico en Hawái para dos personas. Al parecer su novio secreto barra rico se lo ha regalado pero por causas del trabaja al final quiere que Madge y yo vayamos para no desperdiciarlo. Lamentablemente, y esta vez mi yo del futuro no se lo esperaba en absoluto, Madge está demasiado ocupada con su trabajo dejándome a mí sola con el viaje. Obviamente voy a llevar mi yo del futuro… genial, por favor nótese el sarcasmo.

-Estoy un poco desconcertada… -murmura mi yo del futuro a mi lado mientras embarcamos en primera clase. Sí, en PRIMERA CLASE. –Yo fui con Madge, de hecho, ella estaba bastante emocionada… incluso llegó a conocer a un chico bastante guapo.

-¿Y por qué me ha dicho que tenía mucho trabajo? –la pregunto.

-No lo sé… -dice ella un poco preocupada. -¿Crees que las cosas están cambiando?

-No sé… eres tú la que viene del futuro… yo sólo vivía mi vida tranquilamente… hasta que llegaste tú…

-Te he dicho que esto es lo mejor… podré advertirte sobre las cosas malas que te pueden pasar…

-No te entiendo. –la miro fijamente una vez que estamos sentadas en nuestros asientos. –Te ves… elegante, pareces tener mucho dinero así que eso me hace pensar que económicamente no me va a ir mal, ¿o me equivoco? –la miro seriamente.

-Ya has leído las normas… no puedo decirte nada. –me señala.

-Está bien, no me digas nada… yo sólo te digo mis teorías. –me encojo de hombros. –Me has dicho que estás casada con un buen hombre… ¿entonces, qué es exactamente lo que quieres cambiar?

La mujer que está a mi lado se queda callada. Se queda mirando lo que haya detrás de la ventana del avión, hasta que suspira profundamente, cierra los ojos y me mira fijamente.

-Que tenga mucho dinero y un marido no significa que sea feliz del todo. –murmura con voz apagada.

-Me has dicho que… tu marido… ¿quieres cambiar las cosas con él? –pregunto.

-Yo me enamoré de dos hombres maravillosos… pero uno llegó mucho más adentro en mi corazón. Por eso le elegí a él como mi marido, quise que él sea siempre el primer hombre que vea cada vez que despierto todas las mañanas…

-¿Entonces qué pasó? Si tanto lo amas… o amaste… ¿ahora por qué quieres cambiar las cosas?

-Quizás porque estoy cansada… quizás porque me gustaría saber qué habría sido de mi vida si no le hubiese elegido a él

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no me vaya a enamorar de él? ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a llegar a amar más a la otra persona como para que me case con él? –se forma un nudo en mi estómago.

Es tan raro saber que cuando vuelva del viaje voy a conocer a dos hombres, dos hombres que si no fuera por mi yo del futuro no sabría que ellos son los que van a dejar una marca muy importante en mi vida. Lo mejor de todo es que acabaré casándome con uno de ellos, ¿con quién? No lo sé.

-Y si las cosas cambia… y si me enamoro de otra persona… que no sea ellos. –murmuro.

-No lo harás. Créeme que ambos… ambos sabrán cómo darte dolor de cabeza. –ella se ríe, seguramente recordando. –Aprovecha estos dos días… nada más volver los conocerás.

Trago en seco. ¿Cómo es capaz de decirme estas cosas con tanta tranquilidad? Además, quiénes serán o en qué circunstancias los conoceré.

Las cinco horas de vuelo han sido las horas más largas de mi vida. La señora que está a mi lado ni siquiera se ha echado una siesta ya que parece pensativa todo el rato. No hemos vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra, ella lo ha preferido así ya que soy incapaz de dejarla preguntar cosas sobre mi futuro y ella no se ve con la capacidad de quedarse callada.

Cuando salimos del aeropuerto decidimos alquilar un coche para llegar al complejo. El aire es tan fresco que nos decidimos por un descapotable. Me encargué de conducir hasta el complejo atravesando los paisajes más bonitos que hayan visto jamás mis ojos. Gracias a dios llegamos sanas y salvas al complejo donde nos reciben como reinas. Tendré que llamar a Johanna para preguntarla de una vez por todas quién es su misterioso novio rico.

-Dios mío… esto es espectacular. –murmuro emocionada cuando llegamos en nuestra suite. –No es por ser ignorante ni nada… pero es mi primera vez en un hotel de cinco estrellas. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Tú dirás. –ella se ríe por primera vez observándome actuando como una niña pequeña. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda… definitivamente ella soy yo, hasta la risa no me ha cambiado después de veinte años.

-¿Conoces al novio de Johanna? –pregunto mientras desempaco mis cosas buscando mi bikini.

-Sí. –mi acompañante asiente con una sonrisa.

-¿Y…? –insisto que siga.

-Katniss, no te puedo contar nada, ¿recuerdas? –bufo.

-Pero si sólo es un detalle pequeñito… por ejemplo, ¿de verdad es tan rico? –la miro.

Katniss del futuro bufa y suspira profundamente mientras se encoge de hombros.

-Supongo que decírtelo no afectará gran cosa el futuro. –murmura pensativa. –Sí, es MUY rico, y ya está ya no te puedo contar más.

-Hmmm… o sea que debería aconsejarle a Johanna que no lo deje escapar. –murmuro.

-Haz eso y hay una gran posibilidad de que cambies su futuro… -me advierte.

-Está bien, no diré nada pero nunca nos viene mal una amiga rica. –me río.

Decidimos pedir una comida ligera en la habitación antes de bajar y dar una vuelta por el complejo. La Katniss del futuro se ve bastante callada observando todo. ¿Ya habrá venido aquí? Idiota, claro que sí. Ella misma te ha dicho que tu amiga te iba a regalar el viaje.

-Katniss, si no te importa voy a dar una vuelta por ahí… así que cogeré el coche. –me avisa cuando terminamos nuestro tour por el hotel.

-Pero… ¿no puedo ir contigo? Digo, ya aprovecho en ir a comprar algún recuerdo en la ciudad… -suelto.

-Ya iremos mañana… en realidad quiero estar sola para poder pensar… ya sabes…

-Ahh… claro… -murmuro. –Está bien… yo iré por ahí a pasear. ¿Nos vemos en la cena?

-Claro, espérame en la suite.

-Está bien. –me despido de ella y sigo caminando hacia la playa.

La arena es tan fina y blanca, y las vistas son increíbles. Supongo que después de unos meses estresados por el trabajo esto es lo que yo necesitaba. Encima, añadiéndose a mí trabajo está el tema del futuro. ¿Por qué querrá cambiar su destino, bueno, nuestro destino? Lo peor de todo es que no sé nada más de mi futuro aparte de que estoy casada y posiblemente rica.

Me pregunto si habré cumplido mi sueño de ser escritora. Puede ser posible, teniendo en cuenta de lo elegante y fina que me veo a mis cuarenta. Pero también es posible que mi marido sea tan rico como el novio de Johanna… hay tantas teorías, ¿por qué demonios querrá mantenerlo todo en secreto? ¿No sería más fácil conocer a mi futuro marido y así evitarlo para no enamorarme de él? Pero no… claro que no, según ella el destino tiene que seguir su curso… ¿acaso no se da cuenta que ella estando aquí ya lo ha alterado bastante? Y encima quiere guiarme… me esperan unos seis meses largos junto a ella…

Decido despejar mi mente a otra cosa para poder disfrutar de lleno estas mini vacaciones. Me quito el vestido fino de playa y me quedo en bikini. Inspiro y espiro… esto sí que es vida.

Busco un lugar donde poder dejar mis cosas. Encuentro dos palmeras donde me sitúo bajo ellas para dejar en la sombra mi bolso. El mar se ve apetecible desde donde estoy… es como si tuviera millones de diamantes incrustadas en él por el inmenso brillo que tiene gracias al sol. Termino de aplicarme mi crema solar antes de adentrarme en el agua fresco del Pacífico.

Mis músculos se relajan una vez que entro en contacto con el agua. Me adentro un poco más para hundir todo mi cuerpo en el agua salada, ahora mismo daría lo que fuera con que mi amiga Madge estuviera aquí conmigo...

Entonces… una ola choca conmigo y pierdo el equilibrio. Sin darme cuenta la marea me arrastra más lejos de la orilla. Cuando mis pies quieren comenzar a responder otra ola me arrastra hacia el fondo del agua. Apenas me queda aire en los pulmones cuando logro impulsarme hacia arriba… sin embargo, otra ola me empuja dejándome sin poder respirar y nublándome la vista…

Pero entonces siento algo que me tira hacia arriba. Los rayos del sol me ciegan y por tanto me doy cuenta que estoy en la superficie. Mi cuerpo flota en el agua sin embargo aún me siento incapaz de respirar. Noto cómo floto en el aire y me depositan sobre una superficie cálida… de repente siento el aliento de alguien intentando salvarme la vida.

-¡Señorita! ¡Despierte! –grita alguien. -¡¿A qué esperan?! ¡Llamen a algún doctor!

Mis vías respiratorias se encuentran atascadas de agua porque no soy capaz de gritarle y decirle que estoy bien… entonces alguien presiona mi cuerpo y todo el agua sale expulsada de mi cuerpo.

Comienzo a toser a más no poder. Me duele el pecho por la fuerza que estoy ejerciendo para expulsar todo lo que no es necesario en mi organismo. Oigo voces a mi alrededor pero soy incapaz de percibirlos bien… mi vista está nublada… y sólo quiero tumbarme para dormir.

-No se duerma… por favor… míreme… míreme… -unas grandes manos abarcan todo mi rostro y fija mi mirada en la suya. -¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Señorita?

Tardo unos segundo en poderle visualizar… pero una vez que lo he hecho, no puedo expandir una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro.

-¿Puede respirar bien? –me pregunta de nuevo.

Asiento. Y toso.

-Ahora quiero que se siente… -me avisa y me ayuda a incorporarme. -¿Bien? ¿Respira bien?

-Sí. –respondo y toso. -¿Qué…?

-Creo que la marea está un poco fuerte como para que usted se meta dentro del agua… -me dice. –Ha sido una imprudencia de su parte.

-Yo… la marea estaba bien. –respondo como una niña pequeña.

-Menos mal que alguien andaba por aquí cerca… -murmura. -¿Seguro que se siente bien?

Observo mejor al hombre. A la persona que me acaba de salvar la vida. Su ropa y su cabello está todo mojado debido a que habrá saltado en mi ayuda. Su pelo despeinado y mojado le da un aire… además tiene unos ojos cautivadores… dios mío… el hombre es bastante atractivo.

-Gracias… muchas gracias por haberme salvado. –le agradezco. –Dios mío… -sin darme cuenta empiezo a llorar.

Quizás sea por la impotencia de que si no hubiera sido por él ahora mismo yo estaría bajo ese mar sin vida. No sé si será por agradecimiento pero me abalanzo sobre el hombre abrazándolo como si fuera alguien conocido.

-Gracias… gracias… -lloriqueo en su hombro.

-¡KATNISS! –grita una voz conocida.

Me giro para ver la dueña de aquella voz y suelto al hombre para correr hacia ella. Quizás no lleve ni un día en conocerla pero ahora mismo es lo más parecido a un familiar que tengo ahora mismo.

-¿Qué ha pasado…? En el hotel dijeron que una chica se había ahogado y tú… yo… -balbucea preocupada.

-Lo siento… no sé… las olas… -lloro.

Y ella estampa su mano en mi mejilla.

-Yo… te dije que tuvieras cuidado… -gruñe. –Si tú mueres… si te hubiera pasado algo…

-No tienes ningún derecho… -murmuro.

-Claro que lo tengo… -sigue enfadada. -¿Qué habría pasado con nosotras si tú…? ¿Acaso sabes del peligro que corremos ahora? Posiblemente haya ocurrido un cambio… ¿qué hubiera pasado si el destino… la muerte…?

-Perdón… pero… -la voz de chico suena en mi espalda. -¿Todo bien?

Estoy segura que él ha visto todo. La bofetada. TODO.

-Por favor no se meta en… -la señora alza la mirada y se le ensanchan los ojos. –Tú… -susurra.

Me doy la vuelta y veo al chico con la mirada preocupada hacia mí.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta mirando a la señora.

-¿Os… conocéis? –ahora a qué viene esa pregunta. –Katniss… ¿quién…?

-Es el hombre que me ha salvado. –la respondo secamente. –Estoy bien… gracias por todo…

La señora no dice ni una palabra. Parece una estatua a mi lado. Mientras tanto el hombre sigue ahí de pie teniendo en cuenta que él debería haberse ido ya hace rato.

-Soy Finnick Odair. –de repente se presenta hacia la señora. –Usted debe ser la madre de… -me mira.

-Katniss… Katniss Everdeen. –me presento. –Y ella no es mi madre. –murmuro aclarando.

-Ah… ¿no? –pregunta curioso.

-Soy… su tía… -y ahora la otra decide hablar. Yo la miro sorprendida. –Soy Ka… therine… Katherine Everdeen. –murmura mirando para otro lado. –Gusto en conocerlo, señor Odair. –suspira. –Gracias por salvar a mi sobrina. Le debemos nuestra… digo, su vida.

Esto es bastante extraño. ¿Por qué ella actúa de esta manera?

-Si no le importa… Katniss y yo tenemos que irnos… -la señora agarra mi brazo pero con suavidad.

-Si no es molestia… me gustaría invitarlas a comer. –nos ofrece. Él me mira.

-No gracias, de verdad nos tenemos que ir. –insiste la señora y me fija su mirada. –Vamos, Katniss…

-Lo siento… pero gracias por todo. –le agradezco por última vez antes de ser arrastrada por mi yo del futuro lejos de mi salvador.

Caminos con pasos rápidos hasta que el hombre, o Finnick, desaparece de nuestra vista. No le dirijo ni una palabra y ella también parece estar en voto de silencio. Subimos en nuestra suite y ella cierra con un portazo.

Pero cuando me doy la vuelta la encuentro apoyada en la puerta con la espalda y con su mano derecha apoyada en su pecho. Parece que está hiperventilando y yo comienzo a preocuparme.

-¿Se siente bien? –la pregunto acercándome a ella.

-Es él… ¿qué hace aquí? –creo que está hablando en alto.

-¿Lo conoces? –y al oír mi pregunta me mira fijamente.

-Esto… no… yo nunca me ahogué al estar aquí… tú no deberías haberlo conocido… ahora no… -vuelve a hablar sola.

¿Qué yo nunca llegué a ahogarme? ¿Qué yo nunca debería haberlo conocido ahora? Espera… ¿ahora? Eso quiere decir que… ahora soy yo la que lo miro y me acerco más a ella.

-¿Quieres decir que él…? ¿Es uno de los dos…? –pregunto con miedo.

-Las cosas están cambiando… deberías haberle conocido en el edificio… no aquí. Él ni siquiera debería estar aquí… -murmura. –Y él me ha visto… no debería… Necesito hablar… con alguien…

Ella comienza a deambular por toda la habitación. Yo sólo soy capaz de mirarla de un lado para otro.

¿Ese hombre va a ser uno de mis grandes amores? Pero supuestamente le iba a conocer dentro de un par de días… ¿pero por qué ahora? Quizás mi yo del futuro tiene razón y las cosas que me está contando está teniendo sus consecuencias… pero… ¿qué tiene de malo haberle conocido antes?

-Tenemos que evitarlo mientras estemos aquí… Finnick es muy persuasivo… estoy seguro que hará todo lo posible para encontrarte. –me dice después de estar callada por diez minutos. –No sé si deberíamos irnos mañana mismo… u hoy mismo… pero las cosas podrían empeorar…

-Espera… no creo que haberle conocido unos días antes sea un gran cambio… digo, después de todo lo iba a conocer, ¿qué diferencia hay entre ahora y dentro de unos días? –pregunto confusa. La verdad es que no entiendo su preocupación.

Ella me mira seriamente y se acerca a mí.

-Tú… no le ibas a conocer de esa manera. –murmura.

Después de eso nos pasamos el resto del día encerradas en la habitación. Ella no ha vuelto a decirme palabra sobre el tal Finnick. ¿Será él mí…? No, deja de pensar en eso… ahora mismo según ella las cosas están cambiando… ¿qué pasaría si por culpa de esto al final elijo a quién no es mi marido? Quiero decir, su marido, el marido actual de mi yo futuro.

Pero observando su reacción, ella realmente estaba sorprendida al verlo. ¿Seguirá teniendo sentimientos por él? Ella me dijo que estaba muy enamorada de su marido pero… ¿habrá dejado de querer al otro a quién no eligió?

-Siento haberte golpeado… -de repente se disculpa cuando salgo de la ducha.

Ella está sentada en uno de los sillones tomando una taza de té y mirando hacia el mar.

-Yo… me asusté. La vidente me dijo que las cosas que puedo hacer aquí podría terminar con nuestra vida… -me explica. –Debemos tener mucho cuidado… al menos yo. No sé las consecuencias de lo que podría causar en nuestra vida… tú… sólo limítate a seguir tu destino.

Yo me quedo callada. Me siento enfrente de ella y me sirvo una taza de té.

-¿Quieres decir que ahora quieres que siga el destino que me depara… o nos depara? –la pregunto. -¿Ya no quieres cambiar el rumbo de nuestra vida?

Ella me mira y me sonríe.

-Al venir aquí yo no te hacía ningún mal. –susurra. –Teniendo en cuenta que yo he vivido más que tú… he logrado más cosas… amo a más personas… -murmura y suspira. –Eso quiere decir que voy a perder más que tú… cosas o personas a quién es posible que nunca llegarás a conocer.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –digo confusa.

Suspira pesadamente.

-¿Sabías que cuando me toque volver a mi línea temporal… toda mi vida podría verse afectada? –me pregunta.

-Sí. –asiento. –Dijiste que cualquier cambio va a tener su consecuencia en tu línea temporal.

-¿Y que toda la vida… esos veinte años… yo los olvidaría? Olvidaría todo lo que he conseguido en la vida… -me cuenta.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Yo acabaré viviendo la vida que tú te harás cargo en construir. Podrías casarte con otro… tener otro trabajo… a mí me tocará seguir con lo que tú me dejes… -murmura. –Pero todo lo que yo he conseguido… simplemente se esfumaría.

-¿Y eso no es lo que tú querías?

-Sólo quería ver mi vida si hubiera seguido otro rumbo… nunca me imaginé que podría olvidar todo lo que he dejado atrás. Pero bueno, supongo que esto era el destino… alguien quiso que yo volviera aquí sabe dios para qué…

-Para que me guíes… -sigo. –Quiero que me guíes… quiero que los dos seamos felices… y tú te encargarás de que eso sea posible. Te escuchare, en lo que pueda… -me río. –Hagamos que esto salga bien…

Ella me sonríe y me abraza. Esto es bastante extraño pero confortante al mismo tiempo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –la digo y ella me sonríe asintiendo. -¿Qué pasa si… no me enamoro de tu marido?

-Todo está cambiando… quiero que sigas tu corazón aunque… -se muerde los labios. –Quizás… yo tenga cambios de humor y… quién sabe…

-¿Sabes? Todo sería más fácil si supiera quién es…

-Ahh no, no me líes porque no te pienso contar nada. –me saca la lengua y se levanta. –Voy a pedir la cena… ¿quieres algo en especial?

-No, encárgate tú. –la sonrío y ella desaparece para ir al salón.

No me doy cuenta que ya se ha hecho de noche… la brisa que entra desde el balcón se siente bastante fresco. Sin darme cuenta mis pies ya me dirigen hasta allí impregnando toda mi piel con la frescura del viento. Wow… la luna se ve tan grande y redonda. Quizás estas últimas horas hayan sido como una montaña rusa por la "gran" aparición de mi yo del futuro pero terminar el día de esta manera siempre es bienvenida.

A pesar de saber que en el futuro no voy a terminar tan mal… teniendo en cuenta la forma en que la otra yo se comporta de manera fina y viste con ropas elegantes, me preocupa saber que soy infeliz con el supuesto hombre que amo. Sinceramente no la entiendo mucho porque cuando la pregunto si quiere a su marido ella me responde que sí, pero al mismo tiempo… ¿se quiere separar de él? ¿Por qué no se divorcia de él directamente?

Por otro lado… es emocionante saber que me voy a enamorar. Normalmente estas cosas pasan cuando menos te lo esperas pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo mi vida no se puede considerar "normal" por todo este rollo del futuro… ahora mismo me puedo esperar cualquier cosa.

¿Quiénes serán esos dos hombres? La verdad es que me muero por conocerlos… o espera… ¿ya los habré conocido? Ughh… maldigo el día en que la otra yo no me quiere contar nada. Sigo diciendo que todo sería más fácil… pero no, claro que ella no me puede decir nada.

Extrañamente una sensación de que alguien me está observando se apodera de mi cuerpo. Es como si tuviera a un par de ojos observándome fijamente. ¿Suena raro? Sí… claro que sí… igualmente estoy en el ático de este edificio y mirones no creo que haya muchos por aquí… a menos que… haya un viejo pervertido por aquí…

-¡Katniss! –me llama mi otra yo desde la sala de nuestra suite. -¡La cena está aquí!

Se me quitan mis dudas y me encojo de hombros… seguramente no haya nadie y me lo haya imaginado todo.

Después de todo… ¿quién se querría fijar en una chica como yo?

* * *

-¿A qué hora tenemos el vuelo? –le pregunto a la otra yo… vale, es mejor que la llamemos de otra manera… ugh…

-Esta tarde, a las seis… -me contesta mientras da un sorbo a su café. -¿Te has divertido?

-Sí, mucho. –me río como una niña pequeña. –Debería comprarle un regalo a Johanna y Cato para agradecerles… lo malo es que ahora tengo que volver con Gloss y… ughh…

La Katniss mayor se ríe.

-Tranquila… tú… disfruta de la tarde que te queda aquí… -ella me dice con tranquilidad por lo que me hace sospechar.

-¿Algo va a pasar, verdad? –pregunto inquisitiva.

Ella se ríe.

-No me recordaba tan… curiosa. –vuelve a reírse.

-Ahh… me acabo de acordar de algo… -le digo mordiendo un trozo de fresa… hmmm… qué rico. –Ehhmmm… a ver cómo te digo esto…

-¿Es sobre Madge? –se me adelanta. –Yo también ya he pensado en eso… y… en el cuarto que os queda en vuestro apartamento…

-Vale, entonces quieres quedarte con nosotras. –aclaro.

-Debo quedarme contigo… ya sabes, para vigilar… -me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y cómo se lo explico a Madge? –pregunto ignorando lo de "vigilar".

-Podrías… podrías decirla que soy tu tía… ya sabes… que vengo a visitarte. –se encoge de hombros.

Bueno, la verdad es que podría funcionar. Digo, somos igualitas… nadie podría sospechar…

-Vale, me parece bien. –asiento. –Pero por favor… no hagas cosas raras…

-No te preocupes, recuerda que cualquier paso que haga mal puede influir en nosotras…

-Ya… bueno… por si acaso te lo recuerdo…

Después de desayunar salimos a dar un paseo por el pequeño pueblo de al lado para comprar unos regalitos a mis amigos. Si me pongo a pensar bien estar con mi tía Katherine, hemos quedado que a partir de ahora la voy a llamar así, no está nada mal, y más si es sobre ir de compras con ella… supongo que aunque hayan pasado veinte años sigo teniendo los mismos gustos. Es bueno saberlo… a pesar de ser rica… creo.

Cuando acabamos de arrasar el pueblo decidimos volver al hotel para empacar nuestras cosas ya que el coche que nos llevará al aeropuerto llegará en un par de horas. De repente un pensamiento cruza mi mente cuando por accidente veo el bolso de mi tía con sus cosas esparcidas en la cama… hmmm… las manos comienzan a picarme de curiosidad…

-Sólo un pequeño vistazo… sólo uno pequeñito. –murmuro para mí misma.

Primero observo mi alrededor buscando su presencia… no la veo por ninguna parte. Me pongo a escuchar… tampoco se la oye. Suspiro profundamente… venga es tu oportunidad Katniss.

Lo primero que veo son sus pintalabios, wow _Chanel_, no me puede negar que dinero tiene y bastante. Veo otras cositas para retocar su maquillaje, un papelito plateado… _adivina tu futuro_… hmmm, seguro esto es el culpable de todo esto, en fin da igual… Veo otras cosas que tampoco son muy importantes… entonces me llama la atención su cartera. Trago en seco. Ahí tiene que haber algo importante… de repente mi corazón comienza a palpitar de manera desmesurada…

Abro la cartera _Louis Vuitton_ con los ojos cerrados. Suspiro.

Vaya. Listilla. Que. Es.

Veo los sitios donde debería haber fotos o lo que sea y se puede observar que los ha quitado de ahí recientemente… me cago en… ¡ughhh! ¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar o que! Mierda…

Suspiro, bueno da igual, comienzo a cotillear sus tarjetas de crédito que hay unas cuantas aunque no los pueda utilizar en esta línea temporal. Abro más bolsillos de la cartera y veo un par de billetes de cincuenta… hmmm… espera… saco un pequeño papelito alargado del fondo escondido tras los billetes… qué es…

Se me ensanchan los ojos.

Es una foto de un fotomatón.

De una chica y un chico.

Trago.

Esa soy yo… con… él.

Cuatro fotos.

Primero, poso con su brazo apoyado sobre mis hombros. Los dos sonreímos.

Segundo, él agarra mis labios haciendo que ponga morritos, él se está riendo a carcajadas y yo estoy intentando quitar sus manos de mis labios.

Tercero, le estoy dando un codazo. Él se retuerce de dolor.

Cuarto, él agarra mis mejillas… y me besa.

Él. Él es quién me salvó la vida.

* * *

Noto como Katniss del futuro no para de mirarme desde que nos subimos al avión. En realidad llevo sin pronunciar palabra desde que encontré… eso. Como para ponerme a hablar. Si digo una palabra seguro que exploto con las preguntas que tengo ahora mismo en la cabeza. ¿Acaso esa foto tiene que significar algo? ¡Ughhh! ¡¿Odio esta sensación?!

¡LO ODIO!

-¿Te sientes bien? –me pregunta mi "tía"

Asiento sin mirarla.

-¿Ha pasado algo que debería saber? –me pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Katniss… suéltalo. –insiste.

Suspiro profundamente.

-¿Quién era el chico que… me salvó la vida? –ella ensancha los ojos.

-¿Le has vuelto a ver? –me pregunta… con miedo.

-Hmmm… algo así. –murmuro. -¿Es mi marido? Digo… ¿es él quién va a ser mi marido?

-Katniss… no puedo decírtelo ya lo sabes… -susurra.

-¿Entonces es el otro? ¿No es así? –sigo preguntando. –Vale, queda claro que es uno de ellos dos…

Ella no pronuncia ni una palabra… genial. ¿Ahora se ha enfadado? Pues lo tenemos claro, soy yo la que tendría que estar así… si ella no quiere que sepa nada… ¿entonces por qué demonios está aquí conmigo? Ugghhh… me voy a quedar calva de tanto pensar.

-Lo siento. –me sorprendo cuando la oigo hablar.

Me giro para mirarla.

-Sé que te estoy arruinando la vida… si pudiera querría volver pero no puedo… yo… hice algo mal y ahora las dos tenemos que atenernos a las consecuencias… Lo siento.

Acepto silenciosamente su disculpa, me giro y cierro los ojos.

Ahora mismo… solo quiero que todo esto acabe… lo antes posible.

* * *

Supongo que cuando la gente dice que dormir ayuda… al final les tengo que dar la razón. Nada más llegar ayer por la noche me dirigí a mi habitación sin decir ni una palabra. Supongo que mi yo del futuro se ha instalado ella sola… menos mal que Madge no estaba anoche en casa, así pude evitar preguntas indeseadas.

-Buenos días. –me saluda mi yo del futuro depositando un vaso de zumo en la mesa.

-Hola. –la saludo. Ahora con la mente más despejada puedo soportarla.

-Ten, es zumo natural. –me sonríe. –Salí a comprar al supermercado… Madge y tú tendéis a olvidaros a hacer la compra… conmigo aquí comeréis comida casera como debe ser. –me pone un plato con huevo frito, beicon y pan tostada. –Que aproveche.

-Gracias. –intento sonreírla. Suspiro. –Siento mi comportamiento ayer… me tomó por sorpresa… encontrar eso…

Ella también suspira y se sienta enfrente de mí con su taza de café.

-Te dije que dejaras las cosas del futuro en paz… sinceramente… no me acordaba de tener esa foto allí. –da un sorbo de su taza. –Pero ya no quiero hablar de eso…

-Está bien. –asiento. –Gracias por el desayuno.

Ella me sonríe.

Después de desayunar me preparo para irme. Me acuerdo que Madge no ha vuelto anoche a casa… miro su habitación impecable. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-Ahmm… ¿viste a Madge? –le pregunto a mi yo del futuro antes de irme a trabajar.

-Ehh… sí, de hecho casi me saca de aquí a patadas… menos mal que le pude decir que era tu tía… -se ríe. –Tenía un rodaje así que se fue antes… se me olvidó decirte.

-Ahmm… vale, bueno, yo ya me voy también. –me despido de ella. –Te veo más tarde.

Ella me sonríe de oreja en oreja. Me recorre un escalofrío.

-¿Ahora por qué sonríes de esa manera? –pregunto con miedo.

-Nada. Suerte. –agita su mano despidiéndose.

-Vale. Gracias. –murmuro.

Un día de estos acabaré volviéndome loca…

Menos mal que no hay mucho tráfico y llego al trabajo sin ningún problema. Nada más salir del ascensor me encuentro a una Rue demasiado sonriente… seguro que ha ligado.

-¡KATNISS! –de repente grita, sale de su mostrador y se abalanza hacia mí.

-Ho… hola… -murmuro intento respirar ya que me está apretujando. –Hmm… Rue… no puedo… respirar.

-Ahh… lo siento. –se ríe nerviosa. –Ten.

Me ofrece un sobre marrón y la miro confusa. Lo agarro, lo abro y leo la carta bajo su atenta mirada.

_**Estimada Srta. Everdeen, **_

_**Publicidad Twelve le complace comunicarle la admisión de su solicitud para el puesto de GUIONISTA.**_

_**Le damos oficialmente la bienvenida en nuestro equipo.**_

_**Director General, Marvel Parsons.**_

¿Eing? ¿Qué? ¿Guionista en Publicidad Twelve? Pero si yo no he mandado… arrggg… Madge.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dice?! –exclama Rue impaciente.

-Me acaban de dar el puesto de guionista en Publicidad Twelve. –murmuro… aún confusa.

-¡Wiiii! –exclama Rue saltando muy feliz. –Espera… -para y me mira. -¿Por qué no saltas conmigo?

-Porque yo no he pasado ninguna solicitud… -le cuento. –Voy a subir arriba para aclarar esto… Cúbreme con Gloss por favor…

-Claro, sin problemas… -me dice Rue.

Voy a matar a Madge. Vale, no me gusta mi trabajo pero pasar una solicitud de mi parte sin que yo lo sepa… eso es pasarse. Más vale que no me cruce con ella porque si no… Pero espera… ¿guionista? Eso significa… que voy a poder escribir…

Quizás Madge no lo ha hecho tan mal del todo… pero… ¿qué les pasa a todo el mundo que quieren controlar mi vida? Primero mi yo del futuro y ahora mi amiga… ¿quién va a ser el siguiente… mi novio? No, no, no… borrar pensamiento… borrar pensamiento.

-Hola. –saludo a la recepcionista. –Podría comunicarme con Marvel Parsons… de parte de Katniss Everdeen.

-Sí, espere un momento. –sonríe la chica. –Adelante, es el despacho del fondo a la derecha.

-Gracias.

¿Cómo demonios le voy a decir que no fui quién mandó la solicitud? Pero espera… podrían despedir a Madge. De repente, la voz de mi futuro yo suena en mi cabeza…

_-Nada. Suerte. –agita su mano despidiéndose_

¿Ella ya lo sabía? ¡Ugghh! ¡Por eso sonreía de esa manera!

-Buenos días, señor Parsons. –saludo al chico sorprendentemente joven para tener ese puesto.

-Señorita Everdeen, adelante por favor. –me sonríe y ofrece sentarme. -¿Acaba de recibir nuestro comunicado?

-Ahhmmm… sí. –asiento.

-No parece muy contenta… -murmura.

-No, digo… es que aún estoy sorprendida. –murmuro de vuelta.

-En realidad, los manuscritos que nos envió nos dejó muy sorprendidos… El señor Henry Mellark los leyó personalmente y quedó encantado. –sonríe.

Espera… ¿acaban de decir que han leído mis manuscritos? Madge… ¿cómo demonios sabe mi contraseña del ordenador? Pero… me están elogiando… por primera vez… están valorando mi trabajo. Mi pecho se apretuja de emoción.

-Sé que ahora mismo trabaja con asistente del señor Gloss… pero, ¿de verdad quiere trabajar como su asistente? –me pregunta.

Una muy buena pregunta.

-No se preocupe por su puesto, teniendo en cuenta que la editorial y la compañía de publicidad le pertenecen al mismo dueño no se tiene que preocupar por su traslado. Tómelo algo así como… un ascenso. –me sigue explicando.

Sinceramente… sería un idiota si no acepto el trabajo. Voy a ser guionista… no es precisamente mi sueño… pero voy a poder escribir.

-¿Quieres que te explique todas tus mensualidades y horarios?

Sin darme cuenta ya he asentido.

Salgo de la oficina boquiabierta… anonadada… abrumada… Madge… TE ADORO.

Toda la información que me explicó Marvel simplemente es melodía para mis oídos. Mejor sueldo, mejor horario… mejor trabajo. Él tiene razón, ser guionista me permitirá abrir nuevas puertas y quizás llegar a mi sueño con más rapidez. Además, cambiar de jefe… Gloss… Marvel… como que no hay punto de comparación entre los dos.

No me di cuenta cuando firmé mi contrato, acepté todas las condiciones… acepté el trabajo. Soy oficialmente libre de Gloss. Adiós al papeleo. Adiós lo de traer cafés… ahora voy a escribir. ESCRIBIR. Parece que los planetas vuelven a alinearse a mi favor.

GRACIAS.

-¿Katniss! –de repente oigo una voz grave. –Katniss… ¡Katniss!

Alzo la cabeza… y me encuentro con mi pesadilla.

-¡Vamos a hablar tu y yo! –exclama.

No… Gloss…

Como tonta comienzo a correr. No sé por qué corro la verdad… pero su cara precisamente no me transmitía una buena vibra. No, es mejor evitarlo… y parece que la única opción que ha encontrado mi cerebro es correr. Menos mal que soy atlética.

Corro sin destino. Sigo oyendo sus gritos detrás de mí. Espera… ahora no sé donde estoy. Soy nueva en esta planta y no lo conozco muy bien. Madge… ¿dónde estás cuando más te necesito?

Entonces veo una puerta abierta de todas las demás cerradas. Da igual… si no me escondo allí no tendré escapatoria.

Entro en la oficina y sin mirar me escondo debajo de la mesa. Hmmm… ¿había alguien dentro?

-Ehhhmmm… ¿quién eres? –suena una voz masculina.

Alzo la cabeza y veo sus ojos mirándome confusos. Le hago señal de que se quede callado combinado con una mirada de súplica. Él asiente… y suspiro.

Observo al chico caminar sentado en su silla con ruedas y asomar su cabeza fuera para después cerrar la puerta. Respiro agitadamente. Él vuelve a acercarse y me vuelve a mirar.

-Por favor… escóndeme…escóndeme… -le suplico.

Entonces se abre la puerta con brusquedad y el chico se da la vuelta con rapidez para taparme tras el respaldo de su silla.

-Tú… -oigo la voz de Gloss… parece cansado. -¿Has… visto… una… chica…? –respira con dificultad. –Cabello oscuro, trenzado… delgada y mas… o menos… de mi altura?

-Ahhmmm… no. –responde el chico y se lo agradezco internamente.

-Vale… -y dejo de oír su respiración.

El chico vuelve a arrastrarse y cierra la puerta de nuevo. Me encara y le muestro una sonrisa. Una sonrisa ENORME.

-Gracias… gracias… gracias… -solo falta que le bese los pies.

-Uhhmmm… de nada… -me mira fijamente.

De repente ensancha los ojos.

-¿Chica del balcón? –murmura.

¿Eing?

* * *

**HOLA, BUENO ANTES DE DECIR MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS ME GUSTARÍA HACER PUBLICIDAD :P **

**VALE, PUES ACABO DE SUBIR UNA NUEVA HISTORIA :) ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN PERO LO ESTOY EDITANDO UN POQUITO... ASÍ QUE SI QUERÉIS PODRÍAS ECHARLE UN VISTAZO ? POR FAVOR? SI NO... BUENO, TAMPOCO PASA NADA... PERO OS LO AGRADECERÍA UN MONTÓN SI LO HICIERÁIS :D ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL!**

**DESPUÉS DE ESO AHORA TOCA DAR GRACIAS A TODO LOS QUE ESTÁN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO :) SIENTO UN POQUITO LA TARDANZA PERO INTENTO ACTUALIZAR CUANDO PUEDO SI?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Ady Mellark87: **_Gracias por el review y por leer la historia! Espero ir resolviendo tus dudas con los futuros capitulos! Un saludo!_

**Mary Everllark: **_Me alegro estar resolviendo algunas dudas :) Obviamente Peeta tenía que tener ese toque de "chico del pan" que le caracteriza xD jajaja! Poco a poco conoceremos los demás personajes... quedan unos cuantos como Johanna y Cato por ejemplo... ahh y Gale xD pero a ver como los voy introduciendo en la historia porque no quiero liarme... jajaja!_

_¿Tengo que destacar que me encantan tus reviews? (Otra vez) xD De verdad gracias, gracias, gracias por tus reviews tan llenos de energía. Eso me hace queres escribir más rápido para poder actualizar... aunque a mí me gusta tomarlo con calma para pensar bien en todo lo que estoy poniendo... así que si tardo un poquito lo siento :)_

_Gracias de nuevo a ti por leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review :) _

_PD: Creo que ya sabes quién era aquella mujer del balcón :P ¿Lees mi otra historia por fiiss? Un besazo! Y nos leemos pronto!_

**vane: **_Wiii! eres mi primera lectora anónima... xD Gracias por el review! Te digo lo mismo que los demás... espero ir resolviendo tus dudas en los próximos capitulos! Un saludo!_

**Rucky: **_Hola! Gracias por el review! Bueno... intentaré introducir pistas de quién podría ser el marido de Katniss... y bueno en un principio pensé poner a Gale pero cambié de opinión xD Gracias de nuevo y un saludo!_

**OTRA VEZ GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON Y DEJARON UN REVIEW. TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON SILENCIOSAMENTE xD ANDA DEJADME UN REVIEW QUE NO CUESTA NADA :)**

**UN SALUDO Y NO OS OLVIDÉIS DE ECHARLE UN VISTAZO A MI NUEVA HISTORIA: ****"DIARIO DE UNA FEA"**

**_-freedomisjustalie_  
**


End file.
